Together: For Better or Worse
by Surrealistic Angel
Summary: When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant. Bonding story.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory: **This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

Welcome to the first chapter of my story! I promise my writing style gets better as I go on, so please give it a chance :)

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together (For Better or Worse)**

Chapter One: The Discovery

To any professor or perhaps an on-looking student, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was having a typical Thursday morning. All of the students were gathered in the Great Hall; their houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. It was a typical breakfast for a typical morning, and Harry Potter wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Will you stop narrating your life in your head for a moment—yeah, I know you're doing it!—and wake up? I'm having a bit of a life crisis here!"

Harry was torn out of his morning thoughts and his eyes slowly focused on Ron, who had a distressed and most unattractive look on his face. The fact that he had pumpkin juice running down his chin and muffin crumbs on his cheeks didn't help the seriousness he was trying to portray.

Harry sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Hermione interjected. "_Ronald _is just having a bit of a pity party for himself because he doesn't want to go to Potions today."

"I just can't believe Snape is teaching Potions again! I'm rubbish at Potions and with _Snape _around, I might as well stick my head into a boiling cauldron of whale blubber…" The Weasley boy looked positively frazzled and Harry had to stifle a sleepy laugh. Not much had changed since last year. Ron was still an insufferable git (you had to love him), Hermione was still a know-it-all, and the professors were still their stern selves.

Harry absentmindedly bit his lip and glanced over to the Slytherin tables. _Stuck up lot, all of them, _he thought to himself. But, even he had to admit they stuck together and stood up for their beliefs as much as the Gryffindors did—they just had a slightly snarkier way of portraying their loyalty.

'_You would have done well in Slytherin'? Ha. The Sorting Hat doesn't know what it was saying, _he mused.

A shrill scream was heard from Pansy Parkinson, startling everyone in the room. "Somebody help!" she shrieked.

The students all stood to their feet (some of them on the tables) in an attempt to see what all of the commotion was about. Various exclamations reached their ears, though it was impossible to figure out who was saying what.

"Malfoy's passed out!"

"Sodding git, hope he gets taken out of school."

"Oh, look at me, my name's Malfoy! I'm going to faint like a little first year! Oh, poor me!"

"Oh, Merlin, there's blood! I can't look!"

"SILENCE!"

The Great Hall settled down sheepishly. Dumbledore stood with a slightly dazed look. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories at once. Miss Parkinson, Mister Goyle, Mister Crabbe? Please accompany Mister Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry and his friends began shuffling their way back to their common rooms. Harry felt slightly sick to his stomach. Flashbacks of Malfoy bleeding from _Sectumsempra_ flooded his mind. Malfoy crying for help. Malfoy lying helpless as his insides were torn.

_This isn't like that,_ Harry thought to himself. _He's passed out, is all. You've fainted before. This isn't even a big deal, why the hell are you worrying? Besides, he probably deserves it. A little time in the hospital ward never hurt anybody. _

Hermione attempted to speak over the voices of the rest of the students. "Harry, stop stressing! You've got that look on your face! Have you even finished the two foot essay for Professor Snape? You have more important things for your mind to be on!"

Ron groaned. "I knew I forgot to do something!"

* * *

"Turn to page seven hundred and twenty-seven," drawled the bat-like Potions professor. Even after six years, the man was as intimidating as ever. Harry noticed Snape glance at Malfoy's empty seat before quickly turning to the correct page. It wouldn't do well to piss him off-Gryffindor House was already in last place for the House Cup. Any more points taken would be disastrous.

"As you can _see,_" the professor sneered, "today we are going to be brewing Veritaserum. That is, _if _you blundering fools can do it _properly._ The ingredients and instructions will be found within the chapter.

"Now, as I'm sure many of you know…" Snape cast an accusing eye on Harry. "Veritaserum takes a month to be made to perfection. _However_…this particular brew takes an hour. It has a much lower potency to it and is far easier to resist than the original. It is more difficult to make and more complex than many of you can handle."

Harry had to resist rolling his eyes. They had brewed Polyjuice potion in second year (well, Hermione had, anyway), it wasn't going to be that difficult. The Golden Trio had become somewhat used to Snape and Harry in particular was able to see that the professor was only attempting to scare his students. _He also tends to underestimate many of them,_ Harry thought smugly.

Snape slammed his hand on the desk, frightening Ron. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind," he growled. "You. Have. One. Hour. I suggest you get moving."

* * *

The end of the hour was nearing and Neville had already managed to blow up his cauldron by adding the whole bottle of Flobberworm mucus instead of two drops, thereby receiving detention and ten points from Gryffindor. Hermione probably had a perfect potion like always. Ron…?

"Mate, I think you messed up a bit."

"You don't say?" Ron groaned. "Oh, no."

"Time is up," snapped Snape. He walked around the room swiftly—examining every student's cauldron before he came up to Harry. The Potter boy suddenly felt a slight urge to vomit with the near presence of the greasy dungeon bat. He smelled odd, too.

The professor paused. "Well, well. Mr. Potter, I see you've managed to make an acceptable brew for once. I don't suppose you got any help from Miss Granger at all?"

Harry ground his teeth. _Respect the professors, respect the professors. _"No, sir."

"Hm. I don't suppose you'd be willing to testify to that? You see," a smirk began to form on Snape's face, "this isn't exactly the _illegal_ version of Veritaserum. However…it does still work. Hm?"

Harry gave the man a mortified look.

"Severus!" Dumbledore rushed into the classroom—to Harry's relief—and motioned for Snape to follow him out. He glanced at the students before waving his wand to empty the cauldrons and barked, "Class dismissed."

* * *

"I wonder what was so important that Dumbledore had to come down to the dungeons for," Ron mused as he and Harry walked down the corridor to find Hermione. She had probably run off to the library again for some "light reading material". Even if they didn't understand her, Hermione's friends had a respect for her which only comes from completely not being able to comprehend her motivation but supporting it nevertheless.

"Probably something with the Order," he replied. "I don't really trust Snape, though. It feels like he is way more on Voldy's side than ours."

Ron shot him a questioning glance at the mention of 'Voldy'. "Yeah, sure."

They walked in silence for a while. Harry had never really been one to talk, even amongst his friends. Only when there was some kind of life endangerment was when he _had_ to go on with the blabber. Socially awkward? Perhaps. "Sorry, mate. I'm kind of out of it today."

"I've noticed," joked his friend. "Maybe Hermione's _light reading material_ will interest you enough to get you to attention."

They shared a good laugh before entering the library.

Harry looked around for a bushy-haired girl with her nose buried in a book—also known as Hermione Granger. When he spotted her, he walked up quietly behind her as not to be notic—

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron."

The two boys shared a mystified look . "How do you do that?"

"Ronald, unlike you, I am able to multitask and be aware of my surroundings," she retorted smartly. Smiling at Harry, she ordered them to sit down and indulge in whatever book she had found interest in.

Almost before they were seated, she began whispering in a frenzy to get her words out. "So, I may or may not have done some spying on Malfoy—" and here Harry snorted, "—and I heard Dumbledore saying something about him being gravely ill."

Harry couldn't hold back. "He's joined him. You-Know-Who."

His friends looked skeptical. Ron was the one who spoke up after a long pause. "Harry, I know you don't like him, but I doubt the bloke is a…Death Eater. He's still young! And a slimy git, too. I doubt even You-Know-Who would want the likes of him."

"Rubbish! His father is with him!"

Hermione was furious. "Harry! Quiet down! You're getting attention we don't need."

"Don't give me that, Mione. You were thinking it too. I really doubt that getting the Mark is painless. He's probably just sick because that's part of the New Death Eater welcome basket." Harry resisted the urge to add _duh_ at the end of his statement.

"You're blinded by hatred!" she hissed. "He is sick, not evil."

There was a long, awkward, tense silence for a moment. The Trio all had the same thought swimming about in their head, despite the conversation they just had. _Then why is Dumbledore getting involved?_

* * *

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a concerned look on her aged face. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately."

A frown came onto his face as he thought of all of the possibilities. It could be anything. News about Voldemort, the Order, his grades, his Muggle relatives, his friends, or about which type of lemon drop was the most sour. Knowing Dumbledore, anything was possible.

"Oh, and Potter?" McGonagall called out as he left the room. "He likes red licorice."

Red Licorice. The password to Dumbledore's office, obviously. Harry held his books tighter to him as he walked.

"Ah, Harry. Come in."

_How does he even know I'm here before I get there?_ Harry wondered flatly. "Hello, sir. You asked for me?"

The old man nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Here, take a seat. Lemon drop?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Dumbledore took one for himself before continuing. "The reason I called you here in the middle of class, Harry, is because I am…in a bit of a predicament. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have my responsibilities to the students' well-being. I'm sure you are aware of what happened to Draco Malfoy?"

"Not really, sir," admitted Harry. "All I know is that he fainted, and that he was bleeding from the fall."

Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes darkened with emotion and his eyebrows lowered. "It's far worse than that, my dear boy. Draco is very ill. He might die by tomorrow morning. His parents are away right now and cannot tend to him."

There was only the sound of the two of them breathing for about a minute. "Not to be rude, sir, but why are you telling this to me? Draco and I...aren't friends."

The old man looked stressed. "You see, Harry…I'm afraid you're the only one who can save his life."


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory: **This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together (For Better or Worse)**

Chapter Two: The Decision

"What?" blurted Harry in shock. "You're joking."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's true, Harry. Draco Malfoy is dying. He was cursed by an extremely rare form of magic, and will soon die if left untreated. The curse is so rare that the wizarding world knows almost nothing about it, let alone how to cure the victims."

Harry decided to go ahead and ask the obvious. No need to attempt pretending to understand. "Why me, sir?"

The old man looked especially tired. He leaned back in the chair. "You and Draco share a very similar magical core. Also, you are very healthy and are trained in advanced magic." The man paused. "Also, I don't think any other student—even his friends—would be willing to help the boy."

"We hate each other!" Harry yelped, then bit his tongue in embarrassment at his outburst. "I mean, well…sir…"

"I know you and Mr. Malfoy don't have friendly pasts, Harry. I'm asking you to make a sacrifice for a soul in need."

Dumbledore's words seemed to echo in the large room. Harry gripped the chair and bowed his head.

_Fuck it. _"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Even in his weakened, sickly state, Malfoy managed to croak, "No way in hell."

"You don't have much of a choice," growled Snape. "You have hours left to live. It's either that or you swallow your pride for once in your life."

Harry stayed silent. Dumbledore, ever the persuasive one, had convinced him to help the only enemy he had in the school. At times, he wondered why he even listened to the man, because surely he wasn't always right.

Maybe he was. Helping Malfoy would be the right thing to do, and if he died it would be on Harry's conscience forever. But had the situation been reversed and Draco had to save Harry, he would die most definitely.

_Well, shit, _thought Harry. _Sometimes doing the right thing sucks._

"Draco!" barked Snape. "You need to make a decision. Now."

Silence.

"Potter, get your arse over here," Malfoy mumbled. "I'd rather be bonded to you and possibly be disowned before dying in the hospital wing."

"Join hands," ordered Dumbledore. Harry reluctantly did so. Malfoy's hand was much smoother and cooler than Harry's was. Feminine. Delicate. Harry's hands were rough and callused from years of labor for the Dursley's.

The headmaster began chanting the spell and waved his wand twice. A beam of purple light encased the boys' hands. It was all Harry could do to not run from the room and lock himself in a closet. _Don't think about it,_ he advised himself. _You're doing the right thing._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you pledge your life, magic, and well-being to Harry James Potter?"

"…I do."

"Harry James Potter, do you pledge your life, magic and well-being to Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Uh…I do."

The purple light wrapped itself tighter around their hands and began to glow brighter as the words were spoken. Snape and Madame Pomfrey were in shocked silence. Dumbledore swished his wand in the air once more and released the spell.

"Well, that's it," the man said cheerily. He received two bewildered expressions in return. "Well, don't you boys know? Bonds aren't exactly difficult to form. It's not nearly as complex as something like making the Unbreakable Vow."

Snape cleared his throat loudly and stood. "Draco, how do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Malfoy groaned. "But better. So how does this affect me again?"

Harry realized he was still holding hands with the Slytherin and quickly let go with a cough. Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow teasingly before he had to yawn. The boy's eyes were beginning to droop in exhaustion.

"Stay up," ordered Snape. "You need to stay awake so Madame Pomfrey can run diagnostics on your health. And you two will be moved to a private dorm from today. Pack your things when it is time to leave."

"What?" they exclaimed.

They were met with a glare from the professor. "Did I stutter?"

* * *

"You're joking!" gaped Ron. "You've got to be bloody _joking!_"

"No," grimaced Harry. His friends were not taking the news well._ They should be happy with me, shouldn't they? I just saved somebody's life, right?_

"I just can't believe Dumbledore would have you bonded with someone this early in your life!" Hermione exclaimed finally. "And _Malfoy?_ Harry, I don't think you're ready for this."

He continued to stuff his belongings into his trunk, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "I don't think so either. It's not like I have much of a choice."

A groan escaped his lips as a wave of pain overcame him. His friends looked at him with alarm. "It's okay. I think it's because we're so far from each other right now. Hermione, do me a favor and do some reading on bonds, will you?"

"Of course." She pursed her lips as the locks to Harry's trunk were clicked. He stood and dragged his trunk down the stairs to the common room and out of the dorms. "So."

"It's going to be weird, mate," Ron said. "We'll still eat together in the Great Hall? And have classes together?"

"I don't know," admitted Harry. "Well, see you."

* * *

By the time Harry had reached his and Malfoy's private room, frustration had replaced his overwhelming worry. Damn Dumbledore for forcing him to do this. Why couldn't they have taken him to the hospital to at least attempt curing him before forcing seventh years to form a bond? Was it just part of the plan to defeat Voldemort?

"Oi, Potter," called Malfoy from the bathroom. "Dumbledore left a note at the desk. I didn't bother reading it."

_Of course you didn't, _Harry griped. He picked up the paper.

* * *

_Harry and Draco,_

_My deepest apologies for putting you two in this situation. However, a decision was made and a life was saved—therefore, this is for the best._

_I'm aware that the pair of you don't have prior knowledge about bonds. Bonds between two wizards/witches means that they have heightened senses, mental links, connected emotions, as well as pain when they are apart. The pain will worsen with time, but should only go on for a few months._

_The reason I have put you in a shared, private dormitory is because the two of you must be in close proximity of each other at all times. Because your Houses are not shared, this would be a problem otherwise._

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

* * *

"Damn," muttered Harry. "We're practically married."

"Tell me about it," said Malfoy from _right fucking behind him_, causing Harry to yelp in surprise. He laughed and pushed Harry out of the way. Malfoy flopped on his bed before glancing at Harry. "Well, darling, aren't you going to come and cuddle?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," retorted Harry, who was desperately trying to hide his blush. This was going to be interesting.

Neither would admit it, but the newly bonded couple was beginning to feel symptoms of withdrawal from the other. Malfoy began to pace and Harry could hardly concentrate on the book Hermione had gotten him on bonding.

"Will you cut it out?" Harry finally snapped, his patience at an end. "You're going to wear a hole into the ground!"

Malfoy glared. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. Would you like me to stop breathing while I'm at it?"

"Definitely," Harry growled. _Okay, so maybe we're not off to a good start, considering we have to share a dorm for the rest of the year._

The blonde exhaled loudly and finally plopped down a few feet away from Harry. The relief was instant, to both boys' surprise. The nagging, tugging feeling in their stomachs vanished. A happy sigh escaped Harry's lips.

"Merlin." Malfoy wasn't sure whether or not to be happy, embarrassed, or angry. Here he was in a room with someone he hated more than anybody in the world, and the only way for him to feel comfort was to be close to him!

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Malfoy that he could hear his thoughts with the slightest effort. He probably didn't even know they could.

"Um…Malfoy?"

"What is it, Potter?" the boy drawled, pretending to be uninterested.

"So…I can hear your thoughts, you know. And feel what you're feeling. Justtoletyouknow."

The Slytherin jerked his head up in anger. "What!"

_Are you deaf? _Harry snarled in his head. _I'm just trying to help!_

Malfoy looked slightly shaken. He sat motionless for a moment and stared wide-eyed at Harry in confusion. _Did he hear me?_

"Of course I heard you, you prat," Malfoy replied. "Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you knew and were being silent and mysterious."

He received a slap upside the head. "I'm serious!"

Harry's hand came up to his head and rubbed the aching spot. "Hey, don't blame me! You're the one who didn't read the bloody letter." He rolled his eyes. "This bonding thing is going to be way fucking harder than I expected."

A grin crawled onto the blonde's face. "You know what else is getting way fucking harder than I expected? My big, beautiful, throbbing—!"

Harry nearly shrieked. "Stop it! You're such a pervert! Stop!"

Malfoy burst into laughter—the first genuine laughter that Harry had ever witnessed from the cold Slytherin. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter, I'm just joking. Don't your friends ever joke with you? Or are they pure, innocent virgins who wouldn't dare crack a dirty word?"

Harry frowned. "Shove off!"

He had barely stood to his feet to walk off in disgust before he felt a playful slap on his rear. Harry let out a yell and turned to glare at Malfoy, who was pretending it wasn't him. _What a git._

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter the next day—Draco and Harry's bond being the topic, of course. Even some of the professors were taking part of the gossip, as most of them hadn't been present at the actual ceremony. The two boys in question were sitting at the end of the Slytherin table—Malfoy had won the coin toss that morning—and were arguing enthusiastically.

"My father _will_ hear about this," grumbled the Slytherin. Harry good naturedly threw an apple at his head and sipped from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Don't be such an killjoy," joked Harry sarcastically. "Don't you love my company?"

The only response he got was an unintelligible string of what was most likely curse words. Harry nonchalantly ran his hand through his messy brown hair and carefully reached out to Malfoy's thoughts.

_My father _will _hear about this. My father _will _hear about this. My father WILL hear about this._

It took all the self control Harry had to not burst into uncontrollable laughter right there. The blonde was the most predictable—yet at the same time _un_predictable—person he had ever met.

He delved a little deeper into the Slytherin's mind and was surprised to see his reflection staring back at him. Only, the Harry he saw had flushed cheeks, with a pale hand embedded into his hair, and a seductive grin plastered onto his face. Harry jumped out of Malfoy's mind in horror.

"What?" questioned Malfoy. Harry realized his face was twisted into a terrified expression and tried to relax.

"Uh, nothing." _I was just reading your thoughts and saw myself about to give you head, that's what! What! The! Fuck!_

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Wait, you saw that?"

"Were you listening to my thoughts?"

"You were listening to mine!"

True. Harry almost wanted to look away but the piercing gray eyes had him in an unspoken staring contest.

"Harry!"

Hermione plopped down next to him and the rest of the Slytherin table glared in their direction. A few uttered "mudblood" while the rest looked especially tense and disturbed that a Gryffindor was sitting in their territory.

"Hermione!" Harry spluttered. "Uh, it's great to see you and all, but…"

"But I'm at the Slytherin table and they all appear to want to hex me into oblivion?" the girl finished his sentence with a humorless smile. "I know, Harry. I'm not completely oblivious to my surroundings. But I had to talk to you!"

"Maybe later," he insisted desperately. "I'll meet you in the library after classes, okay?"

Hermione looked distraught and was about to argue before she nodded curtly and walked off.

"Ugh, thank Merlin that mudblood's gone," Malfoy laughed.

"Don't call her that!"

"I'll call her whatever I damn please," he replied smoothly. "Don't get all worked up. It doesn't suit you."

Harry sulked. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I would love a review, dear reader! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Suffering

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory:**This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

I edited out the little scene with Luna. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that the scene was a bit random, I agree!

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together (For Better or Worse)**

Chapter Three: The Suffering

"So how bad is he?"

Harry groaned loudly. "You have no idea. He's a bigger git than you can imagine. I don't know how much more I can stand before I jump off the Astronomy Tower."

Ron chuckled while Hermione just shook her head in disapproval. The Trio was currently in the library and had placed a Silencing Charm around themselves in order to have a proper conversation. Harry was excused from classes for the next month, making it easier for him and his friends to meet up. Unfortunately, he was still extremely uncomfortable being away from his bond partner.

It was a peculiar sensation at first. Nothing more than feeling a little warm in the face. After around five minutes or so, Harry would begin to have stomach cramps and a mild headache. Thirty minutes and he would break out in a cold sweat with aches all over his body. That was the longest he had been away from Malfoy before he absolutely couldn't take the pain and discomfort any longer.

At the moment, he had only been away for ten minutes and the pain was tolerable. He forced a smile on his face.

"So how were classes today?" he questioned. _I don't actually want to know, unless it's something interesting._

"Neville got together with Luna!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "They are so cute together!"

Ron snorted. "More like awkward and forced. Neville is really shy around her and Luna is…you know how she is."

Harry smirked but still offered his congratulations to the couple.

They then talked for a few more minutes about the upcoming Quidditch match before Hermione spoke up in concern. "Harry! You look pale. Are you all right?"

Harry tried to lie but he was starting to hurt again. If he stayed any longer he would possibly faint or not be able to help from crying out. "Er…no."

The next thing he knew, he was being rushed by Hermione to his room, with Ron attempting to keep up. They received strange looks from the students in the hall—_nothing new, _Harry mused.

He bid goodbye to his friends and weakly told the painting the password—circulos aureos—before stumbling in…and right into Malfoy. A rush of relief from pain came from the contact and Harry bit back a sigh.

"Merlin, Potter," said Malfoy, who looked frustrated, "I was about to have to go and look for you."

Harry, feeling much better, walked over to the sofa and plopped down. "Sorry."

Malfoy ran a hand through his blonde hair and added, "Er, are you…does it hurt? For you?"

"Yeah."

The Slytherin looked sheepish for a moment before his arrogant expression returned. "So how was your date with Granger and the Weasel?"

It was hard to resist flipping the bird at the boy. "Fine. I said you were being a git."

He put a hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh, Potty. I'm hurt."

Harry glared at him and picked up a book from the coffee table. He pretended to read for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he decided to try and pick up on Malfoy's thoughts. _If they're anything like the one from breakfast, we might have a problem_, thought Harry before he entered his bondmate's mind.

* * *

"_You have brought shame to the name of Malfoy!" spat Lucius. "How dare you!"_

"_Love, he can't help it," pleaded Narcissa. She attempted to calm him by placing her hand on his shoulder but he roughly pushed her off of him in anger. _

"_You are expected to produce heirs!"_

_Draco blinked back hot tears. "I'm sorry! Father, I—!"_

_The boy cried out as his father's hand came flying across his cheek. He fell to the floor from the sheer force of the blow and a couple of tears slipped out. He quickly wiped them away—crying was a sign of weakness—but they quickly filled his eyes again and dripped down his cheeks._

"_You idiot!" the man raged. "Get out!"_

_Draco scrambled to obey, sobbing uncontrollably._

_He had no intention of—_

* * *

Harry was shoved out of Malfoy's mind so hard the wind was knocked out of him. The blonde's face was inches away. He was fuming. "That. Is. Private."

Harry was in shock. "You…what happened?"

Malfoy grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glaring daggers. "Don't _ever_ come into my mind again. You got that, Potter?"

"I can't help it! I wasn't even thinking, it just happened! I'm sorry!" Harry was babbling, in hopes of calming the teen that had his fists clenched tightly in his shirt.

Malfoy gritted his teeth before abruptly letting him go. He stood silent for a minute.

"…Malfoy?"

The response was sudden and frightening. "Let's see how _you _like it!"

Harry's mouth dropped open and he felt the violent intrusion of Malfoy penetrating his mind, searching and watching all of his memories.

It seemed like hours later when Harry was able to gather enough strength to yell, "Stop!"

Malfoy pulled out of his mind with a couple seconds' hesitation. He continued to look angry but the hateful expression slowly disappeared when he realized what he had done—and that he was guiltier than Harry was. "I…"

Harry stood with a cold look and stormed off into the bathroom to sort out his thoughts. The thoughts that had been violated by a Slytherin, that is. He stood leaning over the sink, trying to keep from crying.

_Son of a bitch_, Harry thought harshly. "Fuck!"

He felt a faint, wispy swirl fill his mind and surprised him when he heard a gentle voice. _I'm sorry._

Harry gritted his teeth and opened the door with a slam.

"You arsehole!" he yelled. "I saw one memory! One! And you felt the need to go through my whole fucking head and see every personal memory I own!"

"I'm trying to apologize, you prick!" Malfoy snapped back. The two boys were fuming and held their gaze for a moment more before Harry unexpectedly yanked out his wand and sent a Stinging Hex at him.

Malfoy gasped and pulled out his wand."Stupefy!"

Harry quickly dodged and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Malfoy and his wand came flying out of his hand. Harry made no move to catch it. The wand clattered as it fell on the bathroom tiles.

They stood facing each other, breathing heavily. Harry made no move to attack again and Malfoy knew better than to speak up. It was then, in that moment of calm, that they realized that while they were fighting, incredible pain had slowly grown until it was pounding and violent.

Malfoy let out a low moan. "Ah…" The blonde slowly sunk to his knees and bowed his head. Harry could hear him gritting his teeth together.

Harry was able to stay standing but his knees were shaking and threatening to give way. He quickly produced a Patronus—to Malfoy's surprise and shock—and spoke to it. "Hermione, Ron, Neville, whoever sees this! Get Pomfrey or Dumbledore now. Please."

The glowing white stag leapt out of the room through the door. Harry hoped it would reach the Gryffindor common room before he blacked out.

* * *

"What the devil were you two thinking?"

Harry hissed as the unnecessarily loud voice of Professor Snape woke him from his unconsciousness. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know he was in the hospital wing yet again.

Snape's voice grew even more frustrated. "Potter! Wake up this minute!"

Harry opened his eyes to a slit and saw the man glaring at him with all the hate he could manage. _He's probably pissed because I almost killed his godson. _Harry thought bitterly. _'Fifty points from Gryffindor for your foolishness'!_

"What happened here?" The sound of Dumbledore approaching was enough to stir Harry into sitting up and opening his eyes. "Don't tell me that they—″

"These _fools_ decided to get into a wand fight in their private dormitory. Without Harry's Patronus message, they very well could have killed each other." Snape was fuming. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the man but at the last moment decided differently.

A silky voice came from beside him. "It was my fault, sir."

_Wait, what? _Harry thought in confusion. _He's taking the blame? I thought he was Slytherin! And his voice is _not _silky!_

The few professors in the room quickly swiveled their heads to look at Draco Malfoy. "What?" screeched Pomfrey.

Draco scratched his neck nonchalantly. "He saw one of my memories and I retaliated. In self defense, he sent a Stinging Hex at me. He was pissed because I saw like five of his…personal memories, I guess."

Harry gaped at him.

"Potter, shut your mouth, it's most unappealing," the blonde said with a smirk. "What? Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I don't know when to lie and when to tell the truth."

"Well," Dumbledore interjected. "I am very disappointed in you both. Ten points will be taken from each of your Houses. The only reason it is not more is because you did not know the seriousness of a bonded couple fighting. I suppose that is my wrongdoing."

He was interrupted by the quick footsteps of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione approaching. Harry caught Malfoy have a slight look of disappointment that his friends hadn't come before it vanished just as quickly as it had come.

"Harry!" gushed Ginny. "Are you all right?"

Harry was mildly annoyed for an unknown reason. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Hermione thrusted a thick book at Malfoy with a desperate look in her eyes. "Malfoy, I know you don't like reading, but you _must_ read this. I found this in the library and it's about newly bonded couples. I'm only giving this to you because I don't want Harry in the hospital wing every other day!"

He reluctantly took the book and held his tongue about mudbloods and filth. _Probably because teachers are around, _Harry thought amusedly. _Maybe he does know how to behave._

McGonagall spoke up then. "Harry, I don't think you know just how this works. I realize the two of you have a…bit of a rivalry that has lasted since you arrived at Hogwarts. But I must insist on the seriousness of this bond! If it is broken, Mr. Malfoy has a great chance of dying! Not to mention the fact that you two haven't even begun the most casual physical contact and days have passed since the bond was made!"

They looked at her in confusion and horror at the mention of physical contact.

"Oh, nothing intimate, calm down! But you need to put your pride and dignities aside for the time being, at least. Usually bondmates are holding hands or _getting along_ at this point!" She gave them both a harsh look. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take your wands."

Harry and Malfoy exploded in a fit of disagreement.

"Professor, you can't!"

"I need my wand, Professor!"

"My father will hear about this!"

"I promise I won't fight him! But please!"

"Enough!" Snape growled. "You will do as Professor McGonagall says or more severe consequences will be in order."

They reluctantly handed their wands to McGonagall and looked rather upset. Malfoy had his signature glare in all of its glory and Harry sulked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, do lighten up! You'll only be without them for a week or so. I trust that in the time being, you two will hopefully become friends." And to Harry, he added, "For the better good, you know. I'd hate to be forced to break this bond."

Harry swallowed hard. He knew what would happen if the bond was broken. Malfoy would die and it would be on his account.

* * *

Back in their dormitory, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor had resorted to the silent treatment. Harry was idly flipping through one of his books about bonds and Malfoy was in the shower.

Malfoy was more than curious about what Harry had going on in his mind but knew better than to infiltrate it. He didn't want to have his parents contacted while they were away—he would be punished for sure—and he didn't want another fight with Potter.

Minutes later, he emerged from the steaming bathroom with nothing but a small towel around his waist. Harry gawked. "Malfoy! Cover up!"

The blonde smiled. "Why? You don't like what you see?" He shook his rear for emphasis and Harry gulped. The blood was quickly rushing to his cheeks and Malfoy laughed when he noticed Harry blushing.

"Poor, poor virgin Harry," he teased. "Doesn't know a fine arse when he sees one."

Harry frowned and tore his eyes away. He was getting tired of the teasing and dirty jokes faster than he thought possible. _I can't believe I'm married—bonded—whatever, to this git! I don't know how much more of this I can stand._

_Oh, darling, don't be that way,_ he heard.

"Malfoy!"

The boy was startled into almost dropping his towel. "What?"

"Stay out of my head!"

"I wasn't in your head!"

"I _heard_ you!"

A harsh glare was sent Harry's way. "I didn't mean to! Merlin!"

Harry glared back only to find that his stomach was starting to ache again. He sighed. "Okay. Maybe we need to stop arguing."

Malfoy scoffed. "Fine, when you stop starting it!"

"I'm—!" He was about to argue but realized that his bondmate was telling the truth. He grunted and pretended to be extremely interested in chapter three and page five of the book he was reading. But he couldn't concentrate; much less comprehend what the book was saying. _Damn Malfoy_.

* * *

Boredom was setting in quickly. The two boys had been stuck in their room all day with nothing to do that was magic-related. They were also avoiding conversation with one another to the point where it was extremely forced.

Because of this, Harry was startled when Malfoy sat down on his bed. "Talk."

"What? Get off," he spluttered. Malfoy didn't budge and Harry didn't feel like putting up a fight. "What do you want?"

"Talk," he repeated. "We don't have classes, we don't have our wands. I'm about to pitch myself out the window. I may not like you, Potter, but that doesn't mean I'm not human."

"Er…" _What do I say? 'Hi, Malfoy, I hate you and I'm bonded to you and this is your entire fault?'_

Harry felt frustrated all of a sudden but quickly realized the feeling was not his. "Are you frustrated?" he questioned Malfoy cautiously.

Malfoy snorted. "Like hell I am! You're such a prick!"

"I could say the same for you," Harry replied without thinking. Then he added, "The only reason I was asking was because your emotions were rubbing off on me."

"Oh." Harry refrained from protesting when the blonde proceeded to lie down on his stomach and make himself comfortable on _Harry's bed_, giving him a great view of his delectable arse.

_What?_

Malfoy laughed. "Sorry. I put that thought in your head. It wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit, Potter. Learn to take a joke!"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Yeah. Okay."

Even Harry had to admit to himself that Malfoy was making a good effort to be friends—considering that they had to spend the next few months (at minimum) together. But there was something about his snarky, arrogant, dirty-minded personality that put Harry on edge.

_But then again,_ thought Harry, _this _is _a side of him I haven't seen before. He's more tolerable…I guess._

"I'm going out," announced the Gryffindor. He dug through his trunk until he found his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Malfoy almost didn't believe his eyes when Harry disappeared under the cloak.

"Potter?"

"What?"

The boy was in awe. "You have an invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?"

Harry rolled his eyes—thankfully Malfoy couldn't see him—and curtly responded, "Dumbledore."

Malfoy snorted. "Huh, figures. He favors you, you know. Gives you special treatment. Even my father thinks that Dumbledore doesn't deserve to be Headmaster. He's far too old."

Harry clenched his fists and stalked off. He didn't care that it would hurt to be away. Malfoy may have been tolerable, but that didn't mean Harry fancied being around the git all day.

_I wish I wasn't such a push over. Always having to do the right thing. I guess that comes with being the Chosen One, being the helper of all in need. So what if Malfoy dies? He's an annoying little bugger! And he's probably a Death Eater, too! _The brunette growled under his breath as he walked through the corridors of the school. _I can't believe this. I'm bloody bonded to a Death Eater! Why is it always me who has to get involved?_

Harry walked on. His head was aching beyond belief. "I don't suppose it matters," he grumbled quietly. "Anything beats having to share a room with Malfoy."

* * *

Malfoy gasped and stumbled over to his bed. "That bloody bastard," he groaned. "Just has to run off every five minutes!"

Another wave of pain overcame him. He clenched his jaw and sent out the strongest mental message he could manage. _Potter, if you don't get back here this instant, I'm going to kill you!_

The response was immediate. _You don't think I know that? I'm coming, hold on._

The panting Slytherin lay down and decided that he'd rather be Crucio-ed than have to endure being away from his bondmate for another minute. _I never thought I'd want to be close to Potter, but look at me now._

* * *

I would love constructive criticism from my readers! :) I'm aware that my writing skills are lacking, so some pointers would be fantastic!


	4. Chapter 4: The Reluctance

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory:**This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

**NOTE: **This chapter is a bit more risqué than the previous three. Hence the rating.

* * *

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together (For Better or Worse)**

Chapter Four: The Reluctance

Harry was becoming increasingly restless as time passed. Three days had gone by and his stubborn, resolute decision to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible was proving to be detrimental to his health. Sleep was absent and dark rings had formed under his eyes. Still, anything was better than having physical contact with the Bane of His Existence.

Meanwhile, the Bane of Harry's Existence was feeling similar issues, if not worse. Malfoy almost wanted to give in to temptation but his pride, dignity, and overall high-and-mighty personality kept him from asking the favor from Harry. He mentally cursed the witch who had brought his illness upon him that had led to this ridiculous situation.

Harry had finally fallen into a light and restless—but well needed—sleep. A moan escaped his lips and Malfoy felt a twinge in his stomach.

"Fuck," the blonde groaned. The previous night while he was in the shower, he had realized with horror that the bond was beginning to force him to begin to feel attracted to the Gryffindor. _No. He may have saved my life but I will not stoop that low!_

He sat staring at the sleeping brunette for a moment more before curiosity got the better of him and he slid his way into Harry's dreaming mind.

_Draco leapt onto Harry and their lips connected roughly. The kiss was rough and intense. Draco ground against Harry's groin, eliciting a moan from the boy. Harry's hands slipped up the blonde's shirt and pulled him closer._

Malfoy pulled out of his bondmate's mind in panic. "Now he's fantasizing about me? Merlin. Father is going to be pissed as hell when he finds out about this."

Harry shifted in his sleep and moaned again, louder this time. Malfoy could only imagine what was going on in the dream now and gritted his teeth. _No. I will not fall for Harry bloody Potter!_

_But you can become friends, _a little voice in the back of his head informed him. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and grabbed the copy of _Bonding: A Magical Marriage_ from the nightstand beside his bed. He was determined to find out how—if—he could escape these insane feelings he was having towards his enemy. Friends with Harry Potter? A nightmare waiting to happen!

* * *

Hermione was allowed by Harry to visit him in the boys' dorm, to Malfoy's dismay. He promptly began ranting about blood purity until Harry sent a violent mental image of what he planned to do to him if he didn't stop talking.

"So, how is it?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I mean, I've never been near a newly bonded couple before, Harry! You must tell me all about it!"

Malfoy scoffed. "It's bloody boring, that's all it is. We're pretty much stuck up in this room all day with no wands and no classes."

"You wouldn't have gotten your wands taken away if you hadn't gotten into a fight," reminded Hermione in a smart tone. She reached out and dragged Harry to the sofa. Reaching into her bookbag, she pulled out—to the boys' horror—piles and piles of parchment that were covered in notes. "And by the way, I brought you some stuff."

"Some?" gawked Harry. "How'd you even fit all those papers in there?"

She ignored his question. "The papers with cursive are class notes—we don't want you falling behind—and the papers with print are just personal notes I decided to do for my friend Harry," she grinned, ruffling his messy hair. "Honestly, don't you two ever go to the library?"

Malfoy had already picked up one of the papers. He gasped when he read a particularly interesting note Hermione had written. "Salazar's pants! This is bullshit! You are making this up!"

She lifted her head higher, as if he had offended her by questioning the authenticity of her notes. "For your information, Malfoy, those notes were derived from the book I gave you to read. The only reason it's such a surprise…is probably because you weren't reading it in the first place."

"It's boring."

"Tough luck!"

"Hey, hey, guys," Harry interjected. Malfoy frowned and Hermione pursed her lips. "Um, how about we don't argue? It upsets my stomach."

Hermione's face flushed and she began babbling. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry; I'd forgotten how the newly bonded are sensitive! Oh, how careless of me!"

"Anyway!" Harry cried out in an effort to stop her. _The woman's a lunatic!_ He thought bewilderingly . Malfoy snorted and Harry frowned when he realized he had been listening to his thoughts again. "So, yeah, I haven't been reading the books. Lecture me later. Can't you just tell me what all this is about? Because it's kind of a pain in the arse to have to go through all this and not know what to do about it. It gets uncomfortable sometimes."

"When you're away from him?" she confirmed. "That's just it. You see, bonds are usually used for marriages only or in life-or-death situations. Since the bonded are usually romantically interested in each other, they usually have some physical contact throughout the day—" and here Harry grimaced "—and they _don't_ cringe about the thought of it! You ought to try it out! Even brushing fingers might help alleviate the uncomforting feelings."

* * *

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Malfoy snapped. The two had finally agreed to hold hands, instantly sighing at the relief of their pounding headaches. The Slytherin had gone off on a thirty minute pity party about how he wouldn't be caught dead holding hands with the Boy Who Lived until Harry finally growled that they were practically married and it wasn't his fault.

Harry breathed out heavily. They were standing in front of the gargoyle that blocked the way to Dumbledore's office, and Harry was hesitating to say the password. He wasn't totally sure he was up for seeing Dumbledore. "Uh…banana popsicle."

As the two rose to the Headmaster's office—between Malfoy's questioning of what in the world a popsicle could possibly be—Harry's sense of dread left him and he remembered the close friendship he and Dumbledore had, despite the turn of recent events that led to him being stuck with his worst enemy besides Voldemort. The man had been there for Harry for years. It wouldn't do to hold a grudge against the man for saving a student's life.

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "Come have a seat. Would you care for a sweet?"

Malfoy took one but Harry shook his head. To his amazement, he could taste the candy that his bondmate was sucking on even though he didn't have one in his mouth. Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm assuming you've come with questions?"

"Yes, sir." Harry leaned back in the chair. "You see…Malfoy and I…don't exactly get along too well."

"I'm aware of this."

"I mean, the fact that we're out of classes for the next few months makes it kind of boring…and unbearable, really…to be around each other 24/7," explained Harry. "And even I can admit that my pride is getting in the way of the possible comfort of not having to deal with the pain. We've only just agreed to start holding hands. It's not easy, sir. I'm not even gay!"

Dumbledore chuckled and casually petted his phoenix, Fawkes, who cooed. "Oh, Harry. If you'd just stop worrying and stressing so much before you act, then you might find this whole bond situation to be far less bothersome. You two might even become friends!"

Malfoy fought back a snort. "With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, I don't think Potter and I could ever become anything more than this. We've formed a truce, nothing more."

The old man seemed to have a knowing look in his twinkling eye as he leaned forward and quietly said, "Wait."

* * *

"That was too weird," complained Malfoy as he sat down on Harry's bed. "I never liked Dumbledore."

Harry idly laced his fingers through Malfoy's—they had gotten past the awkwardness of it a few hours ago—and rolled his eyes. "I know, you've said that three times. I get it."

He didn't seem to acknowledge Harry's response. His gray eyes bored into Harry's green ones with such intensity that Harry began to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

Malfoy didn't lower his gaze but a smirk found his lips. "You know, I've been living with you for the past couple of days and I hardly know anything about you that I haven't heard from magazines and newspapers. Oh, and rumors." He raised one eyebrow. "Is it true you shagged the Weaslette?"

Harry let out a girlish squeal of a sound. "Merlin, no!"

Malfoy laughed. "Huh. You'd think the Boy Who Lived could have a shag with any girl he wants. Guess I was right in calling you a virgin."

Harry growled and Malfoy held up the hand that wasn't holding Harry's in surrender.

"So, let me guess," drawled Harry. "You have no problem with exploiting my virgin status. I assume you're, what, the Sex God of Slytherin?"

"Damn right," the blonde sneered. "You've got to admit I'm one of the best looking blokes in this entire school."

"Conceited much?" Harry frowned at the lack of humility in his new…friend? What were they, exactly? He knew they were bondmates, schoolmates, and roommates, but were they friends? He pushed away the thought and gave off the image that he was bored, but in reality he was analyzing the boy who sat across him.

Blonde hair. Bluish-gray eyes. Pale complexion. Somewhere in Harry's book it had said one of the first steps to getting to know your bondmate was to look at what you see in them. Harry was having trouble enough getting past Malfoy's snarky and arrogant personality.

Sharp facial features. Straight, white smile. Smooth, feminine hands. Harry had hated Malfoy ever since that first day when they had met. But had he shaken hands with the Slytherin, their paths could have taken an entirely different course. Harry would have been most likely not sorted into Gryffindor. He would have never become friends with the Weasley's or Hermione. He probably wouldn't have gotten so close to Hagrid and Dumbledore. He would probably have been somewhat welcome in the Malfoy home. And he probably wouldn't have gone hunting for Horcruxes. One handshake could have changed so much.

Thin yet muscular build. Tall. Steady. Harry knew from experience that Malfoy was, admittedly, a fantastic Seeker. Harry had only gotten on the team earlier because McGonagall had only seen him fly, not Malfoy. Harry was skilled but a bit more awkward on his broom than Malfoy was.

Mean. A joker. Confusing. Confusing was definitely what the blonde could be described as. Harry had gotten so used to Malfoy's cold and heartless act that when the boy had first cracked a joke, he wasn't sure how to react. Laugh? Be skeptical? Run from the room screaming?

Harry was so occupied with his thoughts he didn't notice that Malfoy had gotten tired of Harry staring blankly at his collarbone and had apparently removed his shirt. It took Harry a few seconds before the image of Malfoy's bare, muscled chest got through his brain.

"Uh…any particular reason you took your shirt off?" joked Harry weakly. He was disgusted and embarrassed by himself, because a twinge of interest sparked inside of him.

Malfoy shrugged. "We're living together. Am I not allowed to be comfortable?"

Harry spluttered and weakly said, "This isn't comfortable for _me_ at all."

"Potter, it's not like you've never seen a naked man before. You're in Quidditch. Do you all hide behind the shower curtains?"

"No! But, I mean…I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. "This stupid bond is making me feel all weird."

Malfoy grinned and leaned back against the bedpost. "Horny?"

Harry pressed his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Malfoy, remind me never to save your life again. Next time, you can die in the hospital wing."

"Love you too, babe," replied Malfoy sarcastically. "I'm just trying to be nice and you're being a prick. Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

Harry picked up on the hurt tone that was in the blonde's voice and his brow furrowed in concern. He opened his mouth to try and explain himself but Malfoy pressed his lips tightly together and climbed off of Harry's bed and into the bathroom.

The door locked shut behind him.

* * *

**Warning! Sexy Draco time ahead!**

Malfoy considered slamming his fist into the mirror, but remembered with a grimace that he wouldn't be able to repair it without his wand.

He had done the impossible. He was trying to be friends with someone he had hated for seven years, and was turned down and insulted for it! Sure, he had a sense of humor, why did he need to apologize for it? Why did he have to apologize to someone who couldn't recognize friendliness if it slapped him in the face?

He gritted his teeth in frustration. _I need a hot shower_._ I need to clear my mind. Anger is a sign of weakness. A lack of control_.

The warm water was soon rushing from the showerhead in a steady stream. Malfoy pulled off his clothes and stepped in. The water soaked his hair and got in his eyes, but he made no move to fix it. There he stood for an unknown amount of time, mulling over his thoughts.

He lifted up his arm to look at it. Pale. The dark tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth seemed foreign against his soft skin. It didn't belong there. He didn't want to belong to the Dark Lord, but he did. His father would have killed him if he hadn't accepted the Mark.

_What will he do?_ Malfoy thought dully. _What will he do when he finds out I am bonded to the Chosen One? His sole target?_

The blonde's pale hand ran through his sopping wet hair and found its way down his body. He groaned—not in pleasure, but in disappointment—when he found himself becoming aroused. And it was all Pott—Harry's fault. For a moment, he considered turning the water cold, but decided it was no use. It was better to get it over-with.

With one hand steadying him on the cool shower tiles, he began to stroke himself with images of Harry in his mind. Harry's soft hair. Harry's striking green eyes. Harry's pink lips. Harry's tan chest. Harry's rough hands. The miserable Slytherin couldn't believe the feelings he was experiencing toward the boy. However, his disbelief didn't overpower the overwhelming lust he had and he moaned softly, imagining Harry doing this for him.

_Don't worry_, he reassured himself. _This is just the bond. You aren't actually attracted to him. You just think you are._

The breathless gasps became louder and more frantic. "Fuck," he whispered. "This is not happening."

But it was. With a loud cry, he reached his peak and without thinking, screamed out Harry's name in ecstasy.

* * *

Harry was dreadfully uncomfortable. He had a strange feeling of random arousal that had grown within the past few minutes. He was truthfully frightened when the feeling intensified until he clenched his teeth and felt release without ever laying a hand on himself. And then, almost unnoticeably during his orgasm, he heard his name called.

Had he imagined it?

Harry sat panting for a few minutes and didn't even glance over to Malfoy coming out of the bathroom. Malfoy was a bit breathless himself, but was able to put on his trademark sneer and ask, "What's with you?"

Harry responded without thinking. "Just blew my load in my pants. I have no idea why. Holy fuck."

Malfoy felt a sense of dread. _Merlin. We're even more connected than I thought we were._ "Gross."

Harry blushed slightly. "Wow. That was weird. Maybe it's some weird thing that's part of the bond?"

Malfoy heard the tone of suspicion in the boy's voice and knew if he didn't say the right response, Harry would know that he had been wanking—which would be humiliating, to say the least, considering that he had just proclaimed himself Sex God of Slytherin. "Doubt it. You sure you weren't thinking of me, Potty?"

Harry growled and stalked off into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of pants and another pair of trousers, mumbling obscenities all the way.

* * *

While Harry was in the bathroom cleaning himself up, Malfoy had rushed off to Professor Snape's private quarters. He needed to have a talk with his godfather, no matter how brief it may be.

"Draco, what's the matter?" questioned Snape. "Did Potter do anything to you?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

Malfoy bit his lip. "I don't know! I mean, it's only been a couple of days since we've been bonded and I'm having these fantasies about him! I don't want to become friends! I don't want to be his spouse, either!"

The Potions professor shook his head thoughtfully. "I understand. Potter's a nightmare enough as a student. But you'll have to deal with it. If you attract too much attention, your parents or the Dark Lord will find out about your situation." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I can try to convince Dumbledore to give you back your wands early, and maybe put you two back in classes, if it will help."

The boy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Severus."

"Don't think for a moment that this means you can start fights with him," the man warned. "I know you have your image to uphold, but your health comes first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

Whew! I'm not used to writing so much in such small period of time :) I'd love a review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: The Friendship

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory: **This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together: For Better or Worse**

Chapter Five: The Friendship

It had taken two hours of begging, threats, and conditions to agree to, but Harry had finally convinced Malfoy to come with him to visit his friends. He wasn't up to trying to see his fellow Gryffindors while doubled over in pain. The Slytherin grumbled the whole way to the Common Room.

The Fat Lady let out high-pitched noise of surprise at the sight of a non-Gryffindor attempting to enter. "No, no, no, no, no!" she protested. "You're not allowed in!"

"He's my bondmate," Harry explained tersely. "He has to come with me."

"It's against the rules! I won't have it!"

The painting swung forward and Harry was met with Neville's smiling face. "Come on in, Harry. Ron said you'd be coming by." His smile slightly faltered when he caught eye of Malfoy but he invited the pair in. Hermione tackled Harry in a bone-crushing hug, while Ron and Harry shared a manly embrace with pats on the back. Malfoy felt like a fish out of water and decided to hide his discomfort with a scowl.

"Oi, lighten up," Harry teased, squeezing the boy's hand. Ron was suddenly overcome with nausea and he theatrically gagged.

Hermione slapped the redhead with a book. "Ron! Don't be difficult."

"Its fine, Granger," drawled Malfoy. "I'm used to homophobes. My father is one, too."

"I'm not a homophobe!" Ron retorted sharply.

A blonde eyebrow rose.

"I'm not! It just bothers me that my best mate is stuck with a git like you! That and the fact that you've brainwashed him to actually like you!" Ron was struggling to control his temper. Hermione shushed him and apologized to the couple.

"Don't mind Ronald," Hermione said with a frown. "He is being a bit of a nuisance today." Harry noticed she was only speaking to Harry, and not to Malfoy. It was obvious the Gryffindors were uncomfortable with him there.

"So," Ron spoke up after a long, awkward silence. "Are you going to be coming back to classes anytime soon?"

Harry walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling Malfoy down beside him. "Yeah. Thanks to Malfoy, we've gotten our wands back early and are going to be back in classes by tomorrow," Harry grinned. "Thank Merlin. I don't know if I would have been able much longer. Even if it means having to deal with Snape again."

Neville visibly winced at the mention of his dreaded professor, eliciting a chuckle from Hermione, who insisted that the man wasn't all that bad.

Harry and his friends continued with their friendly conversation before Malfoy began to grow bored. The Gryffindors were far too naïve and bubbly for his taste. A devious plan began to form in his mind and he had to try hard to hide his smile.

Harry was laughing at the bizarre story Ron had told him regarding one of the rumors going around about when he felt a peculiar warm feeling at the back of his head. He opened his mouth to shout at Malfoy but his vision disappeared as the boy filled his mind with one of his own thoughts.

Harry and Malfoy were in the Slytherin Common Room. Green and silver decorated the ceiling and furniture. Malfoy's blonde locks were slightly mussed and his lips were flushed. Bright white teeth shown in a smile as he moved in and interlocked his lips with Harry's.

Harry groaned and reached around to put his hands on Malfoy's hips, pulling him closer until their groins were pressed against each other. Their mouths moved together in a frenzy and Harry groaned again as Malfoy's hand reached down to the front of his jeans. They pulled apart and there sat Severus Snape on the sofa across them, who giggled and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Can I join?"

"DRACO!" Harry roared. The blonde collapsed in a fit of laughter that Harry's friends had never seen from the dark, cold, and sarcastic teen. They weren't sure how to react.

"It's NOT funny!"

Malfoy couldn't help the giggles that were escaping him. "Oh, my God, your face! You should have seen it!"

Harry's teeth clenched and a bright red blush covered his cheeks. _I have had enough! _he thought angrily to Malfoy, who relentlessly laughed on.

He eventually calmed down enough to process how strange he must have looked, and reality slowly set in. "Huh. Oops."

Harry glared at him. "I did _not _need that image in my head."

They sat in silence for a while, with the exception of the occasional snicker from Malfoy, before Ron spoke up. "So…when did it become 'Draco'?"

* * *

"I have a proposition to make," Malfoy announced, sitting himself at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion and set down his morning paper. He hadn't been reading, however. He had been lost in thought about his newly made friend—acquaintance? He wasn't quite sure what to refer to Malfoy as—and how strange it was that they were finally getting along. Harry didn't know whether to continue being a prick to the boy or to open up to him.

The Gryffindor sat up slowly. "And what might this proposition be? If it has to do with sneaking out to prank first years, count me out."

The blonde snorted. "Even I'm not that cruel. Anyway, I'm going to be the one to admit it. I don't particularly hate you anymore, Potter. So," he drawled, "I'd like it if we exchanged 'secrets', I suppose."

Harry gawked. "Secrets?"

"Ah. I should have remembered I'd have to spell it out for you. We. Should. Get. To. Know. Each. Other. I'm not saying we become best friends—God forbid—but if I'm going to have to be bonded to you for whoever knows how long, I would much rather know a bit of your history." If you watched closely, it was obvious that the boy was slightly embarrassed, but still he managed to keep a sneer on his face.

Harry considered it for a moment. Considering Malfoy was a Slytherin, he was definitely the braver of the two—and completely different than what Harry had grown up knowing. All this time he had hated the git, and now he was trying to be friends? "Er…sure," he stammered. "You first?"

Malfoy shot him a look. "Not likely, Potter."

"If we're going to have a little secret sharing party, we might as well get on a first name basis," blurted Harry, who immediately wished that he could take his words back and shove them down his throat. He wanted more than ever to crawl into a hole when Malfoy smirked all-knowingly and considered Harry's suggestion.

"I suppose that would work," he spoke slowly, to Harry's amazement. "But I still don't like you. And you're still going to be Potter in public. I have my reputation among to Slytherins to uphold."

Harry wasn't surprised then, and he felt a smile growing on his face. "Yeah, sure. So, Malf—Draco—ah, this is weird already." He scratched his neck and tried to avoid eye contact with his bondmate. "Whatever. So, I guess I'll go first. Um, a secret?"

"Personal tidbit of information," the blonde corrected smartly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut it. So, um…well, you know how I'm…dating Ginny?"

"Naturally. Who doesn't?" joked the Slytherin. Harry kicked him and continued. "Well, I'm considering breaking up with her. She's really clingy and she is an awful kisser and something about the sight of her breasts really puts me off."

Malf—_Draco_, Harry reminded himself—let out a barking laugh. "Wow, Potty. Never knew you hated your girlfriend so much."

"Harry."

"_Harry,_" he repeated. The name seemed foreign on his tongue. His father would have been outraged if he knew what horrible crimes were being committed. "Well, _I'm_ gay."

Harry gaped at him. "Wow. You're rather…blunt about it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm ashamed of it. Besides, having to deal with Pansy Parkinson would turn any bloke running for dick."

Harry's face had turned redder than he thought possible. "Uh—so—erm—um."

The blonde eyed him curiously. "What's the matter, _Harry?_ You think I fancy you?" A grin formed on his face that could only be described as scheming and devilish. "You think…I want…you?"

Harry was dying.

Draco bit his lip seductively. Inside, he was laughing his arse off. The Saviour was far too easy to get to. It was more fun to mess with his feelings than it was to merely insult him every chance he got. "Hm? Harry, darling, you've gotten quiet."

Harry squeaked. "What's wrong with you?"

Draco crawled closer to the boy until they were inches apart. They were so close that Harry could feel the blonde's minty breath on his lips. He was afraid to blink, let alone move. The gray eyes looked up at him through his lashes and the boy whispered, "We're going to be late for class" before he leapt off of the bed cackling.

_You arsehole! _Harry angrily thought to the blonde, but his heart was still racing. To himself, he wondered, _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

"_Something_ is definitely going on," Ron whispered to Hermione. "Harry looks like he's been cursed, or Stunned, or something!"

Hermione glanced over to where Harry was sitting with Malfoy. The professors had all been told by Dumbledore that the two had to sit together during classes as well as during meals, and the couple had been mercilessly teased about it all day by their fellow students. Harry did indeed look a little out of it. He seemed lost in thought or at least daydreaming. And it wasn't just because the day had been boring; Harry had been like this for a while.

"Should we say something to him?" Ron pressed. "I'm starting to worry a bit. Maybe Malfoy cursed him?"

The girl shook her head. "I doubt it. He'd probably feel the effects of the curse as well if he had. And even though I hate to admit it, Malfoy is smart enough to leave Harry be. They are bonded, after all."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think it's fair, how Malfoy's treating him. I mean, Harry hasn't eaten with us in days! They're always at the Slytherin table. Bonded or not, it isn't right that I can't be around my own boyfriend during mealtime."

Ron cringed slightly but Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look only girls could share. "I understand, Gin. But it is for the best. It's better than him being in pain, you know."

The red haired girl pursed her lips together. "As long as they're not holding hands or anything, I suppose I can't complain."

* * *

Harry took Draco's hand in his, despite the blonde's protests. "We're in public!" he hissed. "People are looking!"

Harry growled. "Don't you deny that it's better to _not _have a headache twenty four-seven. Because I know it sucks. I can feel your emotions and read your thoughts, remember?"

"I could say the same," he snapped, but let Harry hold his hand in defeat. And he added in his head quietly, _Potter, I might be gay, but definitely not for you. I don't need these rumors going around._

_Harry, _the boy reminded him. Draco was right, though. Everyone was staring, whispering, giggling, you name it. Harry put a stern look on his face and glanced around as if to say, "Say one fucking word. I dare you."

Nobody spoke up, but one Pansy Parkinson came walking over from the other end of the Slytherin table. "Care to explain, Draco?" she all but screeched.

"Care to explain what, exactly?" he drawled, not bothering to look up at her. "Haven't you been listening to the rumours? Weren't you there when I was in the hospital wing?"

She stiffened. "I just want to know why you're holding _Potter's _hand."

"Pansy, you're acting like you're jealous."

Harry felt dreadfully uncomfortable and stuffed his mouth full of potatoes to have an excuse for not talking. The girl could be intimidating if she wanted to, and Harry had no doubt of this fact when Parkinson sent the boys a glare that could melt steel.

"Draco," she snapped. "I thought we were dating! Or have you forgotten?"

"Have _you_ forgotten that we broke up months ago?" the blonde replied smoothly, not missing a beat. Harry held back a snicker and sent a thought to Draco. _Charming._

_I try. _Harry didn't need to look over to know that Draco was smirking as the girl stalked off angrily. "She seems a bit bitter."

Draco gave a groan that was so loud, it drew the attention of half of the students in the Great Hall. "You have no fucking idea. She must have tried to force herself on me a dozen times. She just doesn't accept the fact that I don't like her."

"I know how you feel," Harry said with a twinge of guilt in his voice. He didn't feel right about not liking Ginny back. She really was sweet, but Harry didn't return her feelings.

_Aw, that's sad, Chosen Twat, _Draco's voice rang in Harry's mind. He dug his nails lightly into the boy's pale hand, who winced.

They ate in peace for a couple more minutes before another Slytherin—a first year—decided to strut his way over and sit opposite Harry and Draco like he owned the school. Draco raised an eyebrow. The boy, while he wasn't blonde like Draco, had an arrogant air about him that reminded him oh-so-well of what he was like when he was younger.

"Hello, Malfoy." The boy nodded in greeting, then glanced over to Harry in disdain. "Potter."

"What do you want, kid?" Harry frowned. This first year was all too confident, and it put him off his appetite.

The boy ignored him. "Malfoy, how do you deal with him? I'd die if I had to sit with a Gryffindor for a minute." He scoffed and attempted to mimic Draco's sneer.

Draco laughed. "You _will _be dead if you don't bugger off, kid."

His eyes widened and he scampered off. Harry chuckled. "He reminds me a lot of you, you know. You were a bit of a prick when you were little. You're still a prick, mind you."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and wiggled his eyebrows. "Sure I am, darling."

* * *

Professor Snape stared at the two boys who were the topic of conversation throughout the school. He was slightly put off by the sight of his godson and Harry Potter _holding hands_ under the table and having their _legs_ pressed together. _It's a bond,_ he told himself. _That's how a bond works. If only I didn't feel the overwhelming urge to vomit._

Harry was aware that he was being watched but continued taking notes. Luckily, he was right handed and Draco was left-handed, making writing while keeping contact much easier. _Hey. Draco._

The blonde stayed perfectly in character and didn't cease writing. _What? I'm a little busy._

Harry realized he was staring at him and scrambled to tear his eyes away and focus on his parchment—which was covered in sloppy notes that didn't really make sense due to his lack of focus. _Snape is staring at us. I think he's grossed out._

Harry heard Draco laugh in his mind. _He's not really into the idea of us having to sit together. It doesn't look good for Slytherin, me being with you and all. Look around. Everyone looks like they have sticks up their arses. They're staring, too._

Harry glanced up and several heads hurriedly turned back to their work. _Huh. Is it that much of a sight to see? I've been hanging around you for days now, and it isn't that much of a big deal for me anymore._

_Of course it is, you twit! _Draco thought. Harry could feel the annoyance rolling off of him and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. _For one, we're both blokes. Holding hands. And you're a Gryffindor, and I'm from Slytherin. Add that to the fact that we've been sworn enemies for the past six years makes it a little bloody weird._

_It's not like it's our fault, _Harry heard himself think.

Draco breathed out a little louder than normal in exasperation. _I _know_ that! Just try telling that to your Gryffindor friends. They're the ones who're staring. At least my friends know that I'd be dead if we weren't bonded._

A lump formed in Harry's throat. _Don't talk about that. I don't like death._

Draco didn't respond, but Harry felt the blonde's grip around his hand tighten slightly. They spent the rest of the class in silence, only speaking when necessary. There wasn't any need for words.

At the end of the period, Draco had quietly murmured, "I don't either." It was strangely out of character, and Harry didn't mind.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little short, but I figured it was a good place to end it. I'd love some constructive criticism, dear readers!


	6. Chapter 6: The Problem

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory:**This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

This chapter is going to have a LOT of drama! Draco and Harry will have a fight (wink!) Let me know what you think of it. If it doesn't make sense or doesn't fit in with the previous chapters smoothly enough, let me know and I'll fix it!

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together: For Better or Worse**

Chapter Six: The Problem

Severus Snape had been a follower of the man for years. He had been tortured by him numerous times. He was even trusted by him—which was something many of his other followers could not say of themselves. But even the cross Hogwarts Potions professor got a deathly chill when Voldemort was present. There was something about the man that gave anyone near him an overwhelming feeling of unease and fear.

"Welcome, friends," the Dark Lord greeted with a lipless smile. It was only a mask. The Death Eaters who had followed him longer knew that they were far from _friends_—they were servants. One toe out of line and the last thing you would see would be a flash of green light.

Snape glanced at Lucius Malfoy, who looked dreadfully uncomfortable. Lucius had been hearing whispers and rumors about his son having been _bonded_ to The Boy Who Lived; he had not gotten the chance to write to him. Without any knowledge about the bond, he was at high risk of being targeted by Voldemort—as well as his wife, Narcissa. Snape was nervous as well, but knew better than to let his emotions be seen. Feelings were seen as weakness by the Dark Lord.

"I am sure you are all aware of the situation at hand," the snake faced-man spoke calmly. His voice was quiet and deceptively soft. "We have come across the knowledge that Harry Potter has been intentionally bonded to none other than Draco _Malfoy._"

The blonde-haired man turned pale at the mention of his family name. He stayed silent.

The Dark Lord stood abruptly. "Lucius."

"Y-y-yes? My Lord?"

The man sneered at the Malfoy who was trembling in terror. "Did you know of this…_bond_…and neglect to inform me?"

"N-No, my Lord. I would have not failed to been the _first_ to pass this information to you had I known," the man murmured with a desperate tone.

"Mm, yes. _Crucio_."

Lucius collapsed to the floor in screams. Nobody dared move. Getting in the way of the Dark Lord's will was punishable by death.

He was no longer a man, he had become a twisted, crying, dying figure. His pained voice echoed throughout the dark room. Narcissa sat deathly still and did not look at her husband for fear that she may do something she would regret. She watched as the wand stayed pointed at the tortured man for another minute before Voldemort lifted the curse. The Malfoy was unable to rise from the cool floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort's massive snake-familiar, Nagini, stirring from the shadows. Her tongue flickered in interest at the idea of a meal.

The Dark Lord stood inches from where the man lay gasping for air. "Lucius. You know what you must do. Draco must bring Harry Potter to me."

Narcissa could not stop the panicked words from escaping her lips. "My Lord! Please…surely there is another way! They are bonded…Draco will die along with the boy."

He turned slowly to face her and stared her into frightened silence with his beady red eyes. "So be it."

* * *

"This blows," Draco complained with a huff. "I can't believe how much homework I have. There's no way I'll be able to finish this by Monday."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started. You didn't get nearly as much as I did."

"It's still _way_ too much bloody work!"

"Shut up!"

Draco grumbled and muttered obscenities under his breath. Harry ignored him and made another attempt to try and focus on the essay he had to do for Charms. The instructions he had hurriedly scrawled down during class were barely legible.

Despite the fact that all of the professors at Hogwarts were aware of Draco and Harry being new bondmates, they hadn't hesitated to pile on the extra work that the two had missed out on in the classes they had missed. Harry didn't even bother pleading for more time with Snape. The man had been in an unusually bad mood that day. He had been more short tempered than usual and had taken two hundred points from Gryffindor that day—half of those points because of Neville Longbottom. There was no doubt he was being hexed in the hallways.

After a few more minutes of watching letters swim over his parchment, Harry gave up. He walked over to the sofa where Draco was reclining and plopped down at his feet. "So."

"'Shut up!'" Draco mocked in a high pitched voice, earning himself a slap on the leg from Harry. Despite the boys having started being friendly to one another and even holding hands, they were still as arguable as ever. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Harry leaned back onto the cushions. "Was I the only one who noticed that Snape was fouler than usual today?"

The blonde snorted and rolled his gray eyes. Harry frowned when Draco put his feet in his lap but didn't protest aloud. "I'm offended, Harry. Do you really think I am _that _oblivious to my surroundings? He's my godfather and my head of House. Of course I noticed. It's probably something to do with…the Dark Lord. There was a meeting yesterday."

"What?!" Harry yelped. "I mean…_what_?!"

"Are you deaf?" Draco snarled. Harry's hurt emotions slammed into him like a tidal wave; he quickly softened his voice. "Sorry. I didn't have to go because it's in the middle of the school year. Thank Merlin, too. The man's bloody creepy."

Harry's stomach lurched at the thought of Voldemort. His off-colored face that was missing a nose and hair combined with the blood-red eyes had been the subject of his nightmares for years. _I hate him._

_I know. So do I. _Harry was surprised—but not angry—when he heard Draco's soft voice in his head. They locked eyes for a moment before Draco sheepishly looked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Harry was still unsure about the increasingly frequent awkward moments he had been having with the blonde. One minute they were fighting; the next, Draco was cracking a dirty joke; then there were those moments where they had an emotional connection and they both immediately clammed up. It was bothersome. Unfortunately they were smack dab in the middle of another heart-to-heart. "I'd rather not talk about it, I guess. I'm just hoping _his _plans don't…don't involve us."

"Us?"

"Well, you _are_ bonded to me," Harry explained. Draco's face turned even paler than it usually was—_how is that even possible?_ "I've been thinking about it for a while now, actually. What if he starts to target you, too? To get to me?"

"I'm a Death Eater," Draco protested weakly. "He wouldn't kill me."

Harry stayed silent. His green eyes bored into Draco with an intensity that made the boy uneasy. They didn't need to speak either out loud or mentally to know that Harry was right. Fear and confusion radiated off of Draco's expression. His relaxed position suddenly felt completely wrong. He awkwardly pulled his feet out from Harry's lap and sat up cross-legged.

Harry hesitantly took Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Let's get back to homework."

* * *

"Harry? Come on in."

Harry swiftly walked into Dumbledore's roomy office. Draco had agreed to wait right outside so they wouldn't be in intense pain while Harry was speaking to the Headmaster. Still, Harry felt he should rush. "Sir, I need to tell you something really important. I think you should know."

The old man gave Harry a kind smile, but his eyes showed concern. "What's wrong, my boy? Is it about Draco?"

Harry was about to shake his head but realized that in a way, it was. "Sort of. I…I'm worried that Draco's at risk of getting hurt. Voldemort's been appearing in my dreams lately. I don't really know what he is planning, but I'm worried about him targeting Draco because he might find out that we're bonded…I don't want anybody else to be hurt because of me. He might hurt Draco's parents. As much as I don't like them, I don't want Draco to get hurt. He's an annoying bugger, but he's my friend now."

"And if he dies, you are at risk of dying as well," Dumbledore added. Harry felt slightly sick. He didn't like how Dumbledore had to mention dying and how Harry was the one person who _couldn't_ because he was the Chosen One. It was a painful reminder of his unfortunate life as the only one who could defeat Voldemort. "Harry. You do know that Draco is a Death Eater as well."

"Yes. I know." He had seen the dark tattoo on Malfoy's arm on several occasions while the two boys were in their dorm.

Dumbledore's face wrinkled in thought. "I'm afraid there isn't much I can do to protect you from harm at this point. Unless the two of you would be willing to go into hiding during vacations, the safest place you can be is at Hogwarts."

Harry considered it for a moment. _Draco._

_Yes? What did he say?_

_Well, how do you feel about going into hiding during breaks instead of going home?_

There was a pause. Harry sensed that Draco's emotions were conflicting. _I…I don't know. I kind of want to be there if the Dark Lord tries to hurt my parents._

_Do you want me to tell Dumbledore? _Harry asked. He tried to avoid eye contact with the Headmaster, who was staring at him with interest.

_Tell him I'll think about it._

"He says he'll think about it," Harry finally announced, then lowered his voice. "But I really don't know. If I still have to keep hunting Horcruxes, I'll have to take him with me…and that probably won't work over so well with You-Know-Them."

"You-Know-Them?"

"Voldemort and the Death Eaters…and his parents," Harry explained. A headache was beginning to form at the back of his head. _I need to hurry. _"Can't I put this off? Just a few months, until we can be apart longer? I don't want to have to bring him with me."

"We'll see, Harry."

* * *

Ginny's voice reached Harry's ears as he pulled himself out from his thoughts. "Harry. You look awful. What's troubling you?"

With a reassuring—fake—smile, he said, "Nothing's wrong, Gin. Just have a lot of homework to do. Make-up work and all that."

Draco voiced his agreement in Harry's head but didn't speak up. He was still incredibly uncomfortable around Gryffindors and knew that his fellow Slytherins were probably judging him to hell and back. Harry kept his hand on Malfoy's and took a drink from his goblet. He noticed Seamus giving him a curious look. "What?"

The boy spoke with a heavy Irish accent. "You know, Harry, I'm your friend and all…but I do think it is a little bloody weird with a Slytherin at our table." He gave Draco a look of disapproval. "And you're holding hands with him? I know you are bonded, but I never knew you were bent!"

Harry gawked at him. "I'm not!"

Hermione frowned at the boy. "Seamus! You know it isn't like that! Haven't you done _any_ reading on bonding during your six-and-counting years at Hogwarts? Honestly, does no one here go to the perfectly wonderful library that is open to everyone daily?"

Seamus shook his head. "I'm just saying, Harry. A lot of wizards don't think very highly of bent couples. Especially when one is a Death Eater."

Harry spluttered and found himself digging his nails into Draco's pale hand. He quickly loosened his grip. "I. Am. Not. Gay! We are bonded, that's all! I did it to _save his life_ and you know that! And I don't give a damn about what he is!"

_Stop. You're making me look weak._

Harry froze. _What? Is that really what you're worried about?_

_Yes! _Draco hissed, keeping his outward expression neutral. He bit into an apple slowly and held Harry's hand tightly. _Don't you get it? Here I am, at a different House table surrounded by a bunch of dimwits who completely hate me and you're giving them a reason to laugh in my face. I can't look weak. _

_Draco…don't…_

The blonde abruptly stood and his apple dropped. It rolled across the table and stopped in front Hermione. The group of Gryffindors all stared.

Draco glanced at Harry before turning to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry leapt out of his seat and ran to catch up. Draco flinched when Harry grabbed onto his arm. "What the hell is your problem? It's not that big of a deal."

"What's my problem?" Draco growled. The students all fell silent at the sight of the start of a potential fight taking place. "You know what. I'm trying, _Potter._ But I'm not going to completely change at the drop of a hat just because we're bonded."

_You don't know what it's like, Harry. I can't take being judged by people. I have a reputation to uphold. I have to make my family look honorable._

Harry locked eyes with Draco's deep gray ones and glared. "Yeah, sure. Trust me; I don't expect you to be able to change. But you don't have to be an arse all the bloody time! I wish I hadn't been the one who had to take pity on you, Malfoy. You'd be better off dead."

_I'm sorry it's hard for you. I know how it feels to wish that everyone would stop paying so much attention to you, judging every move you make. Trust me. I never wanted it to get so complicated. I wish we could just have a simple bond without all of this drama._

"I can't take this anymore, Potter. And you're right. I _would _be better off dead. Anything is better than having people talking shit about me because of you. This is all your fault," Draco snarled at Harry. They were inches away from each other's faces. The professors were almost afraid to move. Interfering might make things worse.

The Great Hall was dead silent.

"What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your—?"

"_Shut up_," Harry spat in Parseltongue, spittle flying from his lips like venom. Several gasps were heard and Draco's face paled. Harry raised his hand to shove him out of the way when Dumbledore roared, "ENOUGH!"

"Thanks a lot, Finnigan. Just had to get involved, huh?" Draco's stare shot daggers at the now wide-eyed Gryffindor. Ginny glared at Draco but gave Harry a pleading look. Harry avoided eye contact with the girl and followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office for the second time that day.

* * *

"Boys, I thought you were getting along by now!" McGonagall exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "What was that in the Great Hall?"

"It was faked, that's what it was," Draco responded strongly, to the surprise of the professors in the room. "We weren't actually mad at each other. Sure, we were arguing, but I just wasn't going to let Finnigan have the satisfaction."

Snape glared at the blonde. "That is still no reason to be fighting in front of students. What was it that Finnigan even said?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He was calling us 'bent' and saying it was weird with Draco around. We tried to clear it up but he kept going on about how wizards don't think highly of gay couples." A look of concern was etched onto his face and he locked eyes with Dumbledore. "Sir, would it be okay if I addressed the school? About all of this? I'd prefer answering their questions rather than dealing with rumors."

The old man looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment. "That may not be the best thing to do, Harry. You and I know that some of the students at Hogwarts are involved with Voldemort. What you tell the students may just get passed on to him."

Draco cleared his throat and four faces turned toward him. He ran a pale hand through his slightly gelled blonde hair. "Um."

"What?" Snape snapped. "Draco, spit it out. We don't have all day. And personally, I think this is becoming too big of a problem than it should be."

"I kind of…agree with Harry. I don't really like having to fake fights with him, it messes with my head. And, Sever—I mean, Professor—you know how it is with my parents." Draco looked slightly uncomfortable discussing his Death Eater parents around Dumbledore and McGonagall. "It might be better for them to hear what's really going on rather than getting made-up rumors from first-years."

"Draco, perhaps you should discuss this with Professor Snape another time," Dumbledore gently advised, knowing the sensitivity of the topic. "The matter at hand is that your bond with Harry is becoming a distraction to the students. One thing the two of you need to learn to do is ignore what your friends may be saying. This will prevent conflict. Harry, this _especially_ pertains to you. I know you well enough to know that you don't like lies going around, but you'll have to bear it. You can't stage a fight every time your reputations are at stake, whether it be physical, verbal, or magical. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the two seventh-years responded in unison, if not slightly sheepishly.

"Good," McGonagall spoke. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Five points from Slytherin, Draco." Snape added. Draco had to hold back a smirk from what Harry would call _injustice_ amongst Houses.

"Next time, it will be your wands again," Dumbledore warned. "And before you leave, might I advise you two to come to my office if you need ever help regarding your bond. I know that it is hard to get over your differences, but I do not wish to see another fight. Now, off you go."

Draco crossed his arms as he and Harry started the trip back to their dorm. They walked in silence, neither wanting to give in first. Headaches decided to make their appearances, but the couple was too stubborn to hold hands then.

"Circulos aureos." Harry quietly gave the password to the painting. It swung open and silently let them in.

The Gryffindor wasted no time locking himself in the bathroom and sighing at his reflection. His relationship with Draco was messy and all over the place. The fight had been staged, but for some reason they had become angry at one another immediately afterwards. _Maybe it was because of what Seamus said? Or did he take what I said aloud in the Great Hall seriously? _

"God fucking damn it!" swore Harry loudly as he punched the wall. He stood there with his hand bleeding and panted. _Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated? _he thought with spite. _Why does someone always have to mess everything up?_

Harry sat slowly sat down on the cold tile floor and thought. He thought about Seamus, he thought about Draco, he thought about his friends, he thought about the Death Eaters, he thought about Snape, he thought about his parents, and he thought about Voldemort. His mind overwhelmed him with flurries of images and ideas for so long that when Harry opened his eyes again, a Tempus charm revealed he had been asleep for two hours. "Draco probably will have to use the loo by now," Harry muttered to himself drowsily. He unlocked the door and stepped out.

The sight of Draco convulsing on the floor startled him completely awake. With frustration he remembered how they had been apart without physical contact for hours. Of course Draco would have been too stubborn to cast a quick _Alohomora _or send a thought to Harry or even to just knock on the door! Draco's pain immediately hit Harry so hard the wind was knocked out of him. A pain much like the feel of hot, stabbing knives and lungs closing off produced by the Cruciatus curse forced a whimper out of both of them. "You idiot," Harry gasped as he crawled over to where the Slytherin was on the ground shaking. He slung his arm over the blonde and they lay there breathlessly until the pain lifted. "You _idiot_!"

"Shut up," Draco groaned. The blood slowly began returning to his face. "Gross, you're covered with sweat. Get off."

Harry didn't have the strength to pull himself off. He weakly laid his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes. Draco's voice saying _don't you fall asleep on me _went right through his left ear and out the other. Harry's forehead burned and his muscles ached, but the weariness overcame him and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Draco sighed in exasperation. The brunette's messy hair was tickling his chin and his glasses were poking into his skin.

"I'm the one having a pain-induced seizure and I'm the one who has to pick you up, huh?" Draco muttered, but he still was able to pull Harry with him onto the nearest bed. The sleeping boy didn't stir. "Merlin. If this is what happens after a fight, I'm going to have to fall in bloody love with him to avoid dealing with this every day."

With a bit of hesitation, he removed Harry's glasses as gently as he could, then froze. _What am I doing? I'm cuddling with Harry bloody Potter and worrying about being gentle? _Draco shook his head quickly and sat at the edge of the bed, watching Harry sleep. Harry's steady deep breaths helped calm him.

"The Dark Lord is going to kill me," he whispered to himself. He could almost feel the curse hitting him—he could almost taste death; it was so close. Was it really worth it? Fights and judgment and pain and impending torture didn't seem equal to the worth of his life. Maybe what Harry had said earlier was true. Maybe it would have been better if Draco had died in that hospital bed.

_I guess death sure as hell beats being forced to be a follower of the Dark Lord—and all of this, _Draco thought, pursing his lips together. _The wizarding might as well nickname him Harry Potter: Life Crasher._

Draco's thoughts betrayed his actions when he found himself holding the boy's hand. "Oh, great."

* * *

Harry blinked slowly. A warmth was enveloping him like a thick winter blanket—an unwanted thick winter blanket that was causing a possible sweat-induced drowning death. Harry struggled to push the blanket off of him when the blanket tightened its grip around him and drooled onto his shoulder.

_Draco?_ Harry thought to himself in disbelief. _Merlin. What am I doing in his bed? _To his horror he realized that his bondmate was shirtless and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the naked flesh. Temptation to rake his fingers over Draco's back combined with his sense of pride that forbade any physical contact that wasn't absolutely necessary set Harry's stomach churning. His jaw clenched as he yanked his hand—which seemed to have a mind of its own—away from Draco's skin, which he noticed was covered in scars. Several of the scars staining the blonde's otherwise flawless skin were induced by none other than Harry himself. Harry abruptly pulled himself away from the warm body and hoped that Draco was actually asleep.

Draco opened his brilliantly sharp eyes and stared Harry dead-on. "I'm not."

* * *

I'd love a review :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Problem continued

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory:**This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

Just a personal note I wanted to add. I finally found the deleted scene—or, rather, the scene that just wasn't included for God knows why—that made my heart break. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movie (Part Two), after Harry "comes back", Draco yells "Potter!" and throws Harry his wand before running to the Light side. What a beautiful moment (cries)!

Also, for any Maximum Ride fans out there, I hear Nevermore is not the best-written book in the series but it is a good finish for the series. I can't wait to read it!

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together: For Better or Worse**

Chapter Seven: The Problem (continued)

Harry panicked. Draco laughed at his stunned expression. "Harry, calm down. Merlin, people would think you've never woken up in someone else's bed. Oh, wait…"

"Shove off," Harry mumbled, groggily yet frantically trying to climb out of Draco's bed. As long as he could get away from that shirtless chest—_that warm, inviting, scarred, smooth, and tempting shirtless chest! Wait! What? This isn't right!_

A smirk formed on Draco's lips. "'Tempting', darling? I'm glad to see you're ready to kiss and make up so soon. I thought you were still angry from that fight earlier." Harry cringed as long, slender fingers teasingly stroked his hair. The bonded part of his mind insisted that this was _so right_ and that it was _completely fine_ for him to be lying in bed with a Slytherin, but the part of him that was still enemies with Draco wanted to get the hell away from him!

"I'm not gay, remember?" Harry croaked, yanking away covers. His body protested as he sacrificed the warm blankets, exposing him to the cool air. Goosebumps immediately covered his arms and legs. He stumbled over to his bed and flopped onto it. The lack of heat disappointed him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure, Harry. I just thought that me having a seizure and you passing out was enough for us to have a little physical contact. Sorry if I was mistaken."

Harry's throat felt like a desert on a hot day. With some effort to focus, he summoned a glass from the coffee table and filled it with water. "Thank you. But I'm not really used to waking up in the same bed with half naked men."

_You'll get used to it,_ Draco jokingly thought.

Harry's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. "I guess I still haven't gotten used to your perverted sense of humor," he admitted with a sigh. Ignoring the ache in his back, Harry quit his futile attempts to become warm again—the morning was unusually cold—and looked around the room. "Where are my glasses?"

Draco stifled a laugh. "I guess you'll never know, huh?"

"_Accio_ glasses."

The glasses in question flew out from under Draco's blankets and into his hand. Draco scowled, grumbling to himself about people not being able to take a joke before he gasped and leapt out of bed. "Holy shit! We're going to be late! How late did we fucking sleep?"

Harry idly sipped from his drink as Draco ran around the room in nothing but his briefs, searching for his unfinished homework and robes. "Harry! You're coming, you know! Might help to get ready!"

"There aren't classes today," Harry reminded him. "You were the one griping about how you had too much work for the _weekend_. Remember?"

Draco froze and a frown took over his stressed features. "You're a dick."

"You love me," Harry mumbled into his pillow, pulling the covers over him. "Bring me back some breakfast, will you?"

Draco growled and sat down on Harry's back forcefully. Harry yelped and tried to push the blonde off of him to no avail. "Ah, get off! I was kidding! Ow, ow, ow! You're crushing me!"

Draco didn't budge. "Sloth is a sin. Get up before I hex you."

"I would get up if you weren't crushing me with your body weight," Harry gasped dramatically. The blonde obediently rolled off of him and sat cross legged next to Harry with a grace that seemed just slightly out of character. Harry felt the blood rushing to his cheeks at the sight of the boy that was nearly nude. "And for Pete's sake, Draco, put some clothes on. Your body is not helping my appetite for breakfast in the slightest."

"You know my arse is delicious," Draco teased as he hopped off of Harry's bed. Harry was horrified yet transfixed by the way the Malfoy's hips rocked as he walked. The blood fell from his flushed cheeks and quickly rushed to another part of his body, sending Harry scrambling to the bathroom. Draco raised a seemingly knowing eyebrow before Harry closed the door, wide eyed and confused. _This stupid bond! Gah, I don't even know what feelings are my own anymore!_

He stood and stared at the mirror for a minute or two, gathering himself. A splash of cold water on his face and a quick swig of mouthwash later, he stepped back out of the bathroom. To his relief, Draco had gotten dressed—but wasn't in his robes, to Harry's confusion. He was clad in skin tight black jeans and a white button-up shirt. Harry didn't want to mention that it was a little strange that the Slytherin was wearing anything that wasn't uniform or a suit. "Draco, you know we have to wear uniform in the Great Hall."

The blonde shrugged. "They don't really care anymore. We're seventh years. It's not that big of a deal. Haven't you ever broken a school rule before?"

Harry snorted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ignoring Draco's usual comment on Harry's arse, he quickly got dressed into a t-shirt and baggy jeans. Draco frowned. "Why are all of your clothes so…big?"

Harry sighed at the unwanted memories of the Dursley's. "My Muggle relatives that I have to live with only give me hand-me-down clothes that my cousin grows out of. He really is a whale of a person. I can't stand him." He clenched his jaw in remembrance of the boy and the pain he had caused Harry in his younger years. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Draco's smirk faded and a concerned look replaced it. He nodded and didn't speak as they walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. At the entrance to the room, he paused. "You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want," he offered, feeling slightly sheepish.

Harry was surprised but didn't show it on his face. "Thanks."

The boys quickly agreed that sitting with Slytherin was probably the best option considering what had gone on at the last meal. Harry ignored the stares that he imagined were burning holes into the back of his head. He met the eye of a glaring Pansy Parkinson and—blaming the Gryffindor in him—removed his hand from Draco's and placed it on his leg, pulling him closer with a taunting smirk at the girl. Draco looked slightly alarmed.

_Uh…Harry?_

_Shut up and look interested in me._

_What the hell? What is going on?_

_Shut up and look _interested_ in me. I'm trying to piss Parkinson off. Don't tell me you don't want to, either._

Draco's expression turned mischievous and he leaned into Harry's body ever so carefully. Pansy's eyes widened and she hissed something to her tablemates. Several heads swiveled towards the pair, who smiled back. Draco noticed with amusement that his friend Blaise looked completely traumatized, and sent an air kiss towards him. Harry, making sure to maintain eye contact with Pansy, rested his head on Draco's shoulder with a tiny smile on his lips.

A cry of outrage was heard—but it wasn't from Pansy, it came from behind the Slytherin table. Harry turned in confusion to see a red-faced Ginevra Weasley storming towards him. "Harry James Potter!" she shrieked. "What is going on?"

Harry realized that messing with the Slytherins may not have been such a great idea as Ginny's outburst grabbed the attention of several professors. "Ginny, shh!" Harry pleaded with a wince.

"Don't tell me!" she snapped, but lowered her voice nonetheless. "What the hell is going on here? We are still dating! Malfoy! What the hell did you do to him? Did you put the Imperius on him?"

Draco casually wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry was desperately hoping that another fight wouldn't break out. "Hello, Weaslette. It's lovely to see you, too." The blonde fluttered his eyelashes innocently at the girl.

Ginny's nostrils flared most unattractively. "Malfoy, you'd better explain why you and Harry are practically lying on each other. I don't give a damn if you're bonded with him, you _aren't_ dating him, _I _am." She turned to Harry and the intensity of her anger diminished. She took hold of his hand and squeezed hard. "Harry, now would be the perfect time for an explanation."

Exasperation won over the better of him. "Gin, he and I are bonded. I can't help…_this_," he explained with a dramatic gesture of his eyes. "You know how I feel about you! This doesn't change that and you know it."

Hermione called over to Ginny, telling her to come back and eat with them. The red-haired girl ignored her and didn't bat an eye. She stared at Harry. "I don't understand," she informed him quietly, sitting down slowly. "What exactly is 'this'?"

Draco sent a reassuring thought to Harry. He sighed. "There's a reason I have to be around him and touching him all of the time. If I don't, then I'm going to eventually pass out from pain. I've told you this. _Hermione_ must have told you twice as much as I have. You know how she is."

_Tell her to leave. I don't like her. She's a bitch._

Harry snorted and clapped a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. The calmness in Ginny's expression vanished and a cold look quickly replaced it. "Harry, I still love you. But if you can't take this relationship seriously…I think we need a break."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny…!"

She pursed her lips and walked away. Relief flooded over Harry like a wave. He scowled when he realized that it was actually Draco's relief and not his. "Damn," the brunette swore quietly.

"What? I thought you wanted her gone?"

"Not like this."

Draco frowned and scooted a couple inches away from Harry. The joke they had planned on playing on the snobby Slytherin students had unfortunately backfired. The Slytherins were no longer in shock, they were laughing. Ginny had lost her temper and broke up with Harry—he would definitely be hearing from Ron later. And things were awkward _again_ between the two bondmates.

Harry heard the now familiar voice as a whisper in the back of his mind, saying _this sucks. _He turned in surprise to look at the now sulking blonde. A lock of his hair had fallen free from the rest and hung in front of his eyes. Harry's hand reached forward to fix the stray hair and Draco froze. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

Harry yanked his hand back like he'd been burned.

"This is too damn confusing," he snapped under his breath. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do! Whenever we're in the dorm, you're all shits and giggles but as soon as we step out, you don't even want me to touch you unless it's for a joke? You only get one!"

Draco stayed silent and chewed his toast. Harry hissed loudly. The noise sounded so much like Parseltongue that several students turned their heads as if expecting to see Lord Voldemort himself. The blonde was unfazed.

"Draco!"

_Merlin, Harry! Is it that hard to understand? I'm only myself when I'm not being watched and having my every move judged. I'm bonded to you, but I have to give off the image that this is forced and nothing more. I can't be seen being friends with you. That'll put both of our lives at risk! There are tons of Death Eaters at this school!_

Harry blinked. _We're already at risk of being killed every minute of our lives. I'd rather you just quit with the hateful and dark act. I'd rather not be friends at all if I have to pretend to be enemies half of the time._

_It's not that easy, darling, _the Malfoy drawled. He tossed a grape in the air and Harry caught it in his mouth without breaking eye contact with him. They stared at each other for a moment more before the blonde stood and extended his arm to Harry in invitation. They locked hands and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I'm a Death Eater."

"I'm the Boy Who Lived."

"I chickened out of killing Dumbledore."

"I cast the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I've tortured Muggles."

"I watched my godfather die."

"I have a delicious arse."

Harry groaned, the tension of the conversation gone. "Draco, I was being serious!"

"So was I," Draco replied, not smiling.

Harry couldn't stay angry at the blonde. He was so completely in love with himself that it was almost cute—unfortunately it was only an _almost_, it usually just came off as annoying. "Fine, whatever. But that's not something you haven't told me before."

He received a roll of gray eyes in response. "I keep repeating it because I'm waiting for you to say it first. And it is a fact about me, you never said that it had to be serious and dark." Draco rolled over onto his back and looked up at Harry though his thick lashes. "You can't deny that I'm bloody hot."

To his disappointment—but not shock—Harry knew that the Slytherin was right for once. Even as soon as the bond had been formed, he had begun seeing his bondmate in a new light. A new, attractive, lusty, dreamy light that emphasized every curve and crease of the boy's body. It was enough to drive any heterosexual wizard insane. "Okay, maybe."

Draco's eyes widened. "Wait, are you agreeing with me?"

Harry grit his teeth and swallowed hard. The silence was answer enough. Draco's lips formed an O of surprise. "Oh, my God! You are!"

"You don't need to rub it in."

Draco's face threatened to break with the sheer size of his pearly-white smile. Harry's scowl disappeared in bewilderment. "What?"

Draco leapt onto Harry's stomach and he straddled him with a grin. "I never thought you'd give in to it! Come on, you don't think you're the only one who's feeling bond-stuff, right?" The scowl quickly returned to Harry's face. "Oh, don't look like that, you git. I'm just…happy! You're a stubborn bugger, you know that? Even more than me, which is definitely saying something."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes and concentrated on keeping his focus away from the warmth of Draco's groin sitting on his. _His eyes are up there, look at his eyes, _he chanted to himself. "I just…we just became friends. I don't want to make it awkward."

"Harry, it got awkward as soon as we moved in together."

"I guess."

A daring smile replaced Draco's grin. Harry gawked as he felt the _oh God help me_ pressure of the blonde grinding against Harry. Pleasure raced through him so forcefully that the wind was knocked right out of him. "Would you call that awkward?"

"Get off," Harry croaked, panic setting in. "Off, off, off, _off_!"

Draco didn't budge, knowing from reading Harry's thoughts that only half of him was saying it. "Merlin, Harry, calm down. We're _bonded_. It's not like we are going to be holding hands forever. We're going to have to move forward eventually."

It was too much information for Harry to take in. He pushed Draco off of his lap and began to pace around the room. He wiped his forehead, which was suddenly covered in nervous sweat. "I'm not ready for a relationship," he gasped. "All this time I thought I was straight and out of nowhere I find myself having these weird feelings and I'm not liking Ginny anymore and I don't know what the hell is happening!"

Draco held back a sigh. It was going to take a lot of work to help Harry take down his walls and _just go with it for once. _

There was silence for a moment. Harry sat down on the sofa and sat with his head in his hands. "You're just…moving too fast. I mean, I'm—"

"You just figured out you're into men—or into me, at least—and you just went through a break-up and you're still having to deal with being the Saviour of the Wizarding World and I'm not making it any easier," Draco finished for him. "And no, I wasn't reading your mind. I just know."

Harry slowly nodded and pulled on the boy's thin hand, sitting him down next to him. Draco suddenly became hyperaware of _everything_ about Harry. His messy, uncontrollable head of hair that even magic couldn't seem to fix. His green eyes that seemed to glow and draw in Draco like a moth to a flame. His soft skin that was gently tanned from excess Quidditch practice. The way he smelled like—oddly enough—flowers. The blonde swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from Harry. _Affection is one thing. You can't love him, _he reminded himself. _You belong to Father and the Dark Lord._

"You don't belong to him."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "You weren't supposed to hear that. That was private."

Harry ignored him and held Draco's hand tighter. "You _don't_. You shouldn't have to belong to an evil power-hungry wizard, no matter what your father says." The blonde attempted to stand but Harry yanked him back down with a surprising amount of force. Draco fell backwards and headfirst into Harry's lap. "You shouldn't have to do it."

Draco bit his tongue to force back the emotion that was threatening to spill over and focused on attempting to sit up. Harry wouldn't let him. Draco let out a low growl. "I _know_ that. But my father made a mistake all those years ago and it's my family that has to pay for it. I don't have a choice now. If I try to leave, he'll kill me. He'll kill all of us."

"You could run away."

The blonde snorted and tried once again to sit up. "You know, this position isn't exactly comfortable for me."

"It's so you don't leave until I'm done talking to you," Harry responded curtly. A frown was plastered onto his forehead and frustration came off of him in waves. Draco carefully relaxed his position and cautiously sent out a feeling of calm towards his bondmate through their link.

He resisted for a moment before going limp and sighing. "Don't do that. It's weird."

"One would think that you'd have gotten used to 'weird' by now," Draco said with a smirk, but his expression quickly turned sober when Harry didn't smile. "Harry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. About all of this."

"You're apologizing? I learn something new about you every day."

"Shut up, you prick. I'm trying to be nice. You should savor the moment." Draco scowled halfheartedly. Harry casually ran his fingers through Draco's hair and leaned back into the couch. They sat quietly for a while, speaking neither aloud or in each other's heads. Draco found himself becoming sleepy in Harry's lap, which was turning out to be incredibly comfortable despite the situation. He looked up at Harry but the brunette didn't look down at him. He stared forward; lost in thought. Draco gave a breathy sigh and closed his eyes, his fingers still interlocked with Harry's.

* * *

"Let me in, I'm his best mate!"

Harry groggily blinked. When had he fallen back asleep? He grumbled to the painting to let whoever was knocking at such an unholy hour in the room before shutting his eyes again. The familiar chattering of Ron and Hermione reached his ears. A groan escaped his lips. It was too early for friends.

"Harry, why does your dorm have so many stairs?" Ron complained. "This is even worse than the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry didn't budge, hoping that they would leave him to sleep.

A feminine gasp was heard from Hermione as she entered the room. Ron stiffened at the sight of Draco. "Oh, Harry…are we bothering you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes," Draco grumbled, snuggling into his bed—or, rather, Harry's body, which he was laying on top of. A quick survey of his surroundings and Harry realized he had his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. _Great, I'm never going to be able to live this one down, _he griped, trying to pull Draco off of him. The boy dropped like a sack of potatoes off of Harry and onto the sofa with a grunt.

"Um, hey," Harry greeted his friends awkwardly. "Isn't it a little early for you guys to be coming over? I'd think it was studying time."

"It's two in the afternoon, Harry," Hermione informed him smartly with a raise of her left eyebrow. "You missed lunch, so we decided to come and see if you were all right."

Ron pulled an apple out of his pocket and tossed it to Harry. "We hardly see you anymore, mate. The only time you're even in the same room as us is when we're in classes, and even then we don't sit together!"

"Well, last time I sat with you lot didn't turn out so well," Harry replied dully. "And has Ginny told you what happened yet?"

This brought a frown onto Ron's face. "She said you broke up with her."

Draco abruptly sat up with alarming speed, startling the Trio. "That _isn't _what fucking happened, Weasley. Your bitch of a sister comes over and thinks she can accuse Harry of cheating on her with me because she still hasn't gotten the fact that we are _bonded_ through her thick skull!"

"My sister isn't a bitch," Ron snapped, but his expression softened. "But wait, she knows about bonds more than I do. Probably knows as much as Hermione does. She's probably just frustrated, you know. Harry coming out of the closet while still dating her and all."

"I'm not homosexual!"

"Fine, you're _Malfoysexual,_" Ron joked with a roll of his eyes. "No need to deny it, mate. There's something going on between the two of you. I'm not judging you. I know you can't help it."

Harry sulked and bit into his apple. "I'm not 'Malfoysexual'," he grumbled. "I don't like him like that. I'm not into guys."

Hermione coughed. "Um, Harry, he was just sleeping on top of you. And you had your arms wrapped around him. I think you _do_ like him like that. There's no need to be embarrassed. We're your friends, we understand completely. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, that's settled," drawled Draco. _Your friends are slow, _he informed his bondmate before doing a double take. "Merlin, Harry, I drooled on you! That's disgusting, I'm sorry. Here." Before Harry had processed what happened, the blonde was yanking Harry's shirt over his head and leaving him shirtless. He tossed the shirt into the hamper and began searching for a new one from his closet. Harry's friends weren't sure what to say.

_Draco, what are you doing?_

_They know already. No use pretending while they're here. It's too much of a bother. You said you wanted me to be myself, right? You should be happy, I'm giving you what you asked for._ Draco returned from the closet with a Slytherin green collared shirt. "Here you go. This should fit better than those old baggy clothes you always wear."

Harry thanked him and hurriedly put the shirt on. Hermione had always been squeamish around nudity—even though she never spoke about it, Harry and Ron had been friends with her long enough to know. Ron cleared his throat. "Um."

"Damn. You'd never think you three have been friends for seven years," Draco laughed. "You're awkward as fuck. Hey, Granger, have you and Weasley shagged yet?"

Harry had to stifle a shriek. "Draco!"

"They'll have to get used to my sense of humor just like you have, darling," the blonde teased, pinching Harry's arse. Hermione blushed, while Ron turned green and promptly ran for the toilet. Harry swatted the hand away but couldn't help the smile that played at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

I would love some helpful reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Trickery

**A/N (PLEASE READ!):** Hi, everyone! This is going to be another typical Drarry fic, but I was really inspired by my absolute favorite story on this site, Bond by Anna Fugazzi (READ IT! It's old but one of the best stories on here.) So, this is going to be another one of those Harry-Draco bonding type of things, and I hope you enjoy! I would love for some reviews, because feedback is great and helps give me ideas for new chapters (no writer's block!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, these all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Advisory: **This story will contain language, some violence, crude humor, slash, and sexual content. If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't force yourself to read them!

**Summary:** When Draco comes down with a life-threatening illness, it takes all the bravery a certain Gryffindor can muster to save him. But Draco's life comes at the price of…marriage? (Takes place during seventh year, slightly DH compliant.)

* * *

So, this is going to be a _fun_ chapter :) it gets a bit sexual (finally!) Soon, though, it will get a bit more angst-y as we learn more about Draco. This has been a Harry Potter centered story so far, but I think Draco's life deserves a little bit of attention because he will play a major part in the story plot.

I have a Harry Potter (and Drarry) themed Tumblr now! It's **ohdracodarling . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces!)

* * *

**Together: For Better or Worse**

Chapter Eight: The Trickery

"Finally, they're gone," Draco cheered with a grin. "I can't wait to go to Slytherin again. I don't understand how you can stand Gryffindors. They're incredibly dim-witted."

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde and glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror again. The green collared shirt Draco had given him fit snugly—so snugly that every muscle was outlined in a flattering way that Harry's secondhand clothes never could manage—without being too small. Draco had also lent Harry a pair of his old jeans, which were _so_ tight Harry thought his legs would need to be amputated for sure. The blonde had assured him that they made his arse look 'good enough to eat' and forced him to keep them on. "They're just not as dirty minded as you. But I get where you're coming from. I can only stand them half of the time. I almost wonder what it would have been like had I listened to the Sorting Hat."

Draco turned his attention away from Harry's new fashionable outfit to frown at Harry's hair. Before the boy could protest, Draco began to enthusiastically gel it in an attempt to 'tame the beast'. The brunette sighed but didn't struggle. "What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"I didn't tell you? _You're_ the reason I'm not in Slytherin," Harry laughed, smiling in remembrance of his younger years. "You were such a stuck-up git that I begged the Hat to put me 'anywhere _but_ Slytherin'."

Draco paused his hair styling to gawk at Harry. "I don't believe it," he spluttered. "You…in Slytherin? We could have been friends from the start!"

Harry nodded. "I'm glad you don't slick your hair down like you used to. Your hair was probably the first thing I noticed when I saw you. When did you realize you didn't need a whole boatload of hair product on your head to go out in public?"

"A few years ago," Draco responded with a flick to Harry's ear. "I think it looks better with just a little. Looser, but controlled. _Voila_!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Draco had worked wonders on his hair to the point where it was no longer flying off in every direction. He tentatively raised a hand to touch it and it miraculously didn't undo itself. Harry beamed but his smile faltered slightly when he realized his scar would be in plain sight for all to see. The one thing that made him different from everybody else. An outcast.

"It looks sexy," Draco reassured him.

"Thanks," Harry managed with a tight-lipped smile. "But if I'm going out like this, then you don't get to put anything in your hair today. It looks better natur—!"

Draco shrieked and clutched his blonde locks as if he were afraid they were going to leap off of his head. "No! I love my hair gelled!" He began to scramble away from Harry and out the door for fear of his image being shattered.

Harry had him shoved up against a wall within the blink of an eye, successfully knocking the breath out of the blonde. He hid his shock and a smirk toyed with his lips. "Well, well, Harry. Never knew you were into the kinky stuff."

Harry blushed. "Hey, I let you do my hair and I'm going out with my scar on display. You owe me!"

"You should be _thanking_ me!" Draco exclaimed, pushing Harry off of him playfully. "But fine. Just this once."

Harry grinned at the sight of the blonde grumbling and continually flipping his hair out of his eyes as they walked to the Slytherin common room. Draco had agreed to holding hands but warned Harry not to get any more physical than that—forbidding including hair touching and 'cuddling'—because the Slytherins would not take it likely. "We stick together," he informed Harry, "but even I've got to admit some of them are bloody cruel."

"Well, look who's back," the painting sneered. "_Draco Malfoy_. Bonded to the Boy Who Lived."

"_Argentum Serpens_," the blonde responded curtly. The painting swung open at the spoken password to let them in, but not without an offensive barrage of insults that would put any sailor to shame. "He always was a git, even swearing in front of first years. I'd take the Fat Lady over that bloody painting any day," Draco sighed with another flip of his hair. Harry bit back a chuckle and squeezed his bondmate's hand as they walked into the room.

"You're back," Blaise Zabini said with a tone of disinterest. "And you've brought your boyfriend with you."

Harry was surprised when Draco didn't retort sharply, but thought better than to speak up. He quickly analyzed the room. Because it was underground and in the dungeons, it was much darker and cooler than Gryffindor. Green and silver decorated the Common Room. Harry got an uncomfortable shiver at the glare several girls sent his way. "Um…nice place you got here," he managed to joke despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to _run_. "I've only been in here once."

Draco frowned. "When was that?"

Oops. Harry bit his lip, mentally hitting himself for letting it slip. "Er, remember in second year? When the Chamber of Secrets was opened and everyone was wondering who the Heir of Slytherin was? Well…Hermione, Ron and I figured it was you."

A short bark of laughter escaped Blaise. Draco shot him a dirty look but kept his attention on Harry. "Wait...so that explains why Crabbe and Goyle were acting weird as fuck that day! Salazar's pants, Harry! That was you and the Weasel?"

Harry tentatively chuckled. "Polyjuice Potion. Hermione made it."

"In second year?"

Harry turned to see the dreaded pug-faced Pansy Parkinson staring at him. She sat down beside Draco, silently challenging Harry to say something. He swallowed hard—jealousy arising out of seemingly nowhere—and continued the story. "Yeah. Hermione plucked a hair off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes, but it turned out to be cat hair so she couldn't come with us. And there was a reason that Crabbe and Goyle left in such a hurry. The potion was wearing off faster than we had expected. My scar popped back up and Ron's hair began to turn orange again." Harry scratched his neck nervously. "It was weird. We had to hide them in a closet and take their clothes. Merlin."

Blaise snorted and abruptly left the room. "Don't mind him," Draco told Harry with a reassuring squeeze of hands. "Blaise is a bit of a prat."

"I'm not being a prat, I'm getting our _guest _a drink," Blaise drawled, coming back with a tray full of glasses. Harry eyed the cups suspiciously. "Don't trust us Slytherins? You're smarter than I thought, Potter."

"Hey,_ I_ was going to be in Slytherin," Harry announced for the second time that day. "But anyway, thanks, Zabini."

Harry picked up a cup full of bright pink liquid and ice and politely took a sip, keeping eye contact with the dark-skinned Slytherin—who had an odd smirk on his face. Draco cautiously took a glass for himself and was about to drink from it when he noticed nobody else had taken a cup—and everyone looked like they were holding back a laugh. He paled and smacked the cup out of Harry's hands, sending the drink flying across the room and splashing the carpet. "Draco! What the hell?" Harry gasped.

The blonde ignored him. "What did you put in there?" he demanded. Several girls from the other room giggled. Harry realized with dread that the entire House knew he was coming and they had devised some sort of plan to mess with him. What had they put in the drink? Veritaserum? Poison? _Hey…I feel…weird._

Pansy giggled and stood. She leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear something Harry couldn't make out. Draco's hand went limp in Harry's and he sat stunned for a moment before shouting unintelligible words at his friends. Harry fell onto his back, sinking into the plush sofa, as the world began to spin. An uncomfortably warm tingle began to spread through his abdomen. His sight grew fuzzy and he blinked hard, trying to focus. "Uh oh."

* * *

"What the fuck!"

"Draco, calm down, it's just a prank. Come on." Pansy put a hand on his shoulder, which he roughly shook off.

"It is _not_ just a prank! What! The! Fucking! Fuck! Have you forgotten that whatever happens to _him_ happens to _me_ too?"

Harry was beginning to come to and Draco realized they needed to get out of there _now_ before Harry did something that would cause both of them enough embarrassment for a lifetime. But with a snickering Crabbe and Goyle guarding the door, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Harry groaned. "I have a headache. What happened?"

"Just wait," Pansy laughed.

Draco began to feel the muted effects of the potion Harry had drunk. A blush rose to his pale face and he sat down on the couch wearily. "I'm getting you bitches back for this," he threatened quietly, but was too apprehensive of Harry's next move to send any hexes flying just yet.

Harry groggily sat up and attempted to focus on Draco. The room was spinning and there were a dozen concerned pale faces staring back at him. "There are too many of you," he mumbled. "Ohhh."

"When does it kick in?" Draco hissed. His brow furrowed and he refused to look at anybody. Usually, a prank like this would have been funny to him, had he not been half of the target. _I suppose this is payback for having anything to do with the oh-so-horrid Potter. May lightning strike me down now. Please._

Blaise chuckled. "Right about…" There was a dreadfully long pause.

"…Now."

Harry's face turned blank for a moment before horror replaced it. "Ah…"

"Harry," Draco said, trying to keep the desperation and embarrassment out of his voice. "We need to get back to the dorm _now. _Come on."

_Something is wrong. Shit, shit. _Harry's voice panicked inside of Draco's head. He stayed stationary and a wild look entered his eyes. "Mm…"

_We need to get out. _"Come ON! Let's GO!"

Harry let out a low, guttural moan that Draco couldn't believe sparked a flame of arousal in him. The blonde gritted his teeth and yanked Harry up. "We. Are. Going."

_Okay, but you're going to have to drag me out of here. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I can't control what I'm doing! Is it a Love Potion? You look…pretty._

_I wish it was _just_ a Love Potion, _Draco thought with a sigh. He threateningly pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle, who stepped aside. The two boys rapidly ascended the stairs; Harry groaned the entire time. "Ah, _fuck_, Draco. They're following us."

Draco gritted his teeth and didn't look back. "I think we need to go see Snape."

Suddenly words were being hissed into his ear and Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco's chest. "I always had this _sick_ little _fantasy_…of Snape fucking me from behind over one of the desks. Do you think he would do that to me? I'm _so—_ahh!"

Draco yanked Harry off of him and, ignoring the snickers of his Housemates, he continued searching for the Potions professor's quarters. _I'm so sorry! _Harry yelped. _I can't control what I'm saying!_

_I know. _He knocked sharply on the door. "Severus! Open the door!"

Harry moaned again, louder this time. "Mm, fuck. _Dracoooo_…"

The door opened just in time. "Draco? What's going on with Potter? Why is he…?"

"Very powerful potion he was tricked into drinking by _your _House," Draco responded curtly. "I need an antidote _now_."

Snape's mouth tightened into a lip-less line. He motioned for the two to enter and slammed the door shut behind them. "Honestly, Draco, can't you keep him out of trouble for more than a day?"

"It's not my fault!" Draco protested.

Harry had taken to lying on Snape's sofa and seductively playing with the hem of his shirt. Just enough skin was exposed to send Draco's skin crawling with goosebumps—the effects of the potion he was feeling through Harry was not helping in the least. Harry inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Professor," he practically purred. "I had a little problem during class today with my _stirring rod_. I think I'm going to need some _help_ with it. Would you mind?"

Draco sighed. "Great, now he's making cheesy sex puns."

The dark-haired man's brow furrowed and he began searching his cabinets for the bottle he was looking for. Bright green, crystal container, cork stopper. When he had found it, he walked over to hand it to Draco but yanked it back when the boy reached for it. Draco looked confused. "What is it?"

There was a long pause. The silence was broken only by Harry's panting gasps and groans. "I don't know what this antidote will do to your bond," the professor admitted. "It might be best for you to wait it out. I will inform the Headmaster to discuss how many points will be taken from Slytherin and which punishments will be administered…but for the time being, I suggest you get back to your rooms."

Draco squeaked in indignation. "What! Severus, what if he tries to—?"

"You'll have to manage."

The blonde huffed and shook his hair out of his eyes before slinging Harry over his shoulder once more. The uncomfortable pressure he was feeling on his leg was hopefully not what he thought it was.

_Ah, shit. Draco, I'm…_

"I know," he cut him off. "We're going back to our rooms and then I am going to tie you up."

"Oh, I think I'll like that," Harry breathed on Draco's neck, followed by a tantalizing lick. Draco clenched his jaw and the two of them hobbled the long way back to the dorm, Potion-Induced-Harry struggling against him the entire time and Normal-Harry apologizing mentally. Harry had attempted more than once to smash his face against Draco's, and the blonde was beginning to wonder if Stunning him would be acceptable. It would be easier to levitate him, after all.

Harry smiled when the pair reached the dorm again. "I think this will do just fine. I've always wanted to lose my virginity on your bed. _I am going to love this_." Draco flinched at the use of Parseltongue but held back any comments he wished to make. "Harry, do you trust me?"

"With _everything,_" the boy murmured. Draco caught sight of Harry's raging erection and had to tear his eyes away from the bump in Harry's trousers which were hugging him in the most delicious way.

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry whipped out his wand—when had he gotten that?—and blocked the spell. "Oh, Dragon, you'll have to do better than that to satisfy—oh, _excuse_ me, I mean '_stop'_—this," Harry purred with a grin.

Draco flinched at the nickname his bondmate had given him and wondered what his blood pressure was. _Harry, are you sure you can't control this bloody potion?_

_I'm trying! _Harry's thoughts told him, but his body spoke otherwise as he pushed Draco onto the bed with a tantalizing smirk. _What kind of fucking potion is this? This has to be illegal!_

"It's a Lust Potion," Draco croaked aloud. Harry's expression turned blank with shock for a moment before he lost control once more and began slowly unbuttoning Draco's shirt, licking every inch of skin as he went. "Oh, my God. This stupid bond and this stupid potion are telling me that I like this," the blonde said in horror. "Get _off_, Harry."

"I'd love to get off, you'll have to help me, though," Harry replied with a wink. Draco gasped as Harry's tongue flickered in his navel. "You like that?"

Draco's eyes flew open—when had he closed them?—and he was truly shocked. Amazed, even, but he was also embarrassed and afraid. "No! _Potter_, get off of me before I hex you!"

"I wonder if I could get away with _Imperio_-ing you," Harry wondered aloud. "It would make the sex much more fun. Don't you think?"

With a rush of adrenaline, Draco managed to shove Harry off of him and pin him below his body. "No, but I think I have another spell that will do. _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry's body went stiff and the Slytherin sighed. He pulled off his already-unbuttoned shirt, which was now drenched in sweat. He saw desire still lurking in Harry's eyes even though he was immobile, and sheepishly climbed off of him. "Sorry, Harry."

_I don't like this! _Harry complained. _Remove it! _

Draco ignored him and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock it—Harry wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, he mused. "What a day."

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror and winced. His hair was sticking up on the right side, there was an obvious bite mark on his neck and of course, he was hard.

"No way. I am not about to wank because of Harry bloody Potter."

Off went his belt.

"Blimey, this is ridiculous. I'm going to kill Pansy and Blaise and whoever else was involved in this fucking prank."

Off went his trousers.

"Has it been that long since I've had a shag? I wonder if there are any gay blokes in Slytherin willing to go at it."

Off went his pants.

"Imagine what Father would say. Draco, you bring shame to the name of Malfoy."

Down went his hand.

* * *

Harry had an itch on his back but he couldn't reach it. Hell, he couldn't even blink. Thankfully, the Lust Potion was beginning to wear off but for some reason he still was incredibly aroused and wondered how long the after effects would last. _I wonder if I can do wandless magic to Finite Incantatum myself. Huh. Probably not._

Harry wanted to moan aloud. The feelings of desire were still _so strong_. What was causing it?

_Draco?_

_Fuck, Harry, not now._

_Are you wanking?_

There was a long, awkward pause. The noise in the bathroom ceased for a moment. _Why?_

_I can feel it,_ Harry admitted.

Draco let out a loud sigh. _Do you want me to stop? I still feel weird because of that potion you took. I'm sorry if it's creeping you out._

Harry couldn't believe the response his mind gave to Draco on what seemed to be by its own will. _No, don't stop. It feels fantastic._

_Uh…that's not the answer I was expecting._

Harry's face grew redder than Ron Weasley's hair. Still, he couldn't move or speak—it was incredibly frustrating. Harry took pity on the time he and his friends had used the spell on Neville Longbottom. It must have been traumatizing for the boy. _Me neither. It sort of slipped out._

Draco didn't respond then. To Harry's embarrassment and relief, he felt the intense sexual pleasure return to his groin and wanted to let out a breathy sigh. There he was, in the silliest position on Draco's bed, unable to move, and was getting an indirect handjob from his very _male _and very _Slytherin _bondmate. And the only thought Harry could process was that it was incredible.

Harry's breaths came in short, quick gasps as he felt Draco coming closer and closer to the edge of release. _Holy _shit_, Draco!_

"Ah…" a breathless moan emerged from the bathroom, causing Harry to blush even harder than he was already. He couldn't believe what was happening. The sensations were overwhelming, yet there was nothing he could do, whether it be to stop it or love it. As frozen as he was, he still managed to let out a yell through his parted lips as he and Draco reached their peak in unison.

_This is insane, oh my God. Oh, my _God, _this is so wrong._ Harry began to panic. _Draco. Draco?_

_Give me a minute!_ Draco snapped. _Has the Potion worn off yet?_

_Yeah. Merlin, get out here so I can change or something. I'm still frozen, remember?_

A minute later, a disheveled looking Draco Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom. "_Finite Incantatum," _he murmured. The relief was immediate. Harry scratched his itchy back with a passion. "Um."

"Let's never discuss this?" Harry proposed. He yanked off his skinny jeans and noted that they'd been ruined as well as his pants. With a sigh, he cast _Scourgify _on the clothes that had been soiled with his seed and put his trousers back on.

Draco awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I kind of think we should. That was weird as hell."

"Which is exactly why we should pretend it never happened."

"Harry." Draco flopped onto the couch. "Come on."

"I just did," Harry retorted in a dull tone. He received a roll of gray eyes in response. "Okay, fine. So tell me exactly what happened in Slytherin again? My memory of it is a little hazy. All I clearly remember is drinking that pink thing and saying a bunch of weird stuff."

Draco motioned for Harry to sit next to him. He crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers with Harry's—it had become almost like a second nature to them. If they were talking, hold hands. If they were in class, hold hands. If they were reading, hold hands. The weirdness of it had vanished—it was now completely comfortable to have physical contact, although it was not as relieving as it had been before.

"Well, here's the thing. Slytherin doesn't hate you. They just played a prank on you and me because I'm a Death Eater and I'm pretty much married to the enemy," Draco explained. "And because they all don't like you. They don't hate you, I don't think. But none of them like you."

Harry grimaced dramatically.

"Don't give me that look! You're just going to have to be really nice to them if you want them to start liking you. Just treat them like you treat me."

"So I'll have to hold their hands during class and shove them against walls and exchange clothes and do hair styling with them?"

Draco scowled. Harry looked deceptively innocent. "That's because I am trying to be _friends _and we are bonded for who knows how long. You know what I mean."

The brunette huffed and laid down with his legs in Draco's lap, either ignoring or not noticing the blonde immediately stiffening at the contact. Harry leaned back into the sofa cushion. "I guess so," he admitted. "But that was a really dirty trick."

Draco scoffed. "They got that potion from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You can thank your ginger friends for that _dirty trick._"

"Wait, a Lust Potion from—? Since when are they making that kind of thing?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Harry, when is the last time you went into that store? They have a whole private room full of _sex toys_, for Merlin's sake. They're adults and they're jokesters. Honestly, what did you expect?"

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the Triwizard winnings he had given to the Weasley twins being used to sell _those kinds of things _but the curious teenager in him decided he would have to pay that room a visit before making too harsh judgments. "Oh."

There was a sharp knock from below that caught the attention of the pair. "Harry! Harry, we need to talk."

"Oh, Merlin, your bloody friends are back," complained Draco. "Tell them to fuck off."

"Let them in," Harry told the painting. It swung open and the rapid footsteps approached.

Ron's storming expression surprised Harry for a moment. What was wrong? Had he heard about the Lust Potion already? "Ron? What is it?"

Hermione appeared behind the Weasley and gave a sheepish grin. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Draco. Erm, so we were in the Common Room and we heard—!"

"We heard that Malfoy poisoned you and bewitched you to want to shag him!" Ron exclaimed with his fists clenching at his sides. "Malfoy, you're a right foul git, you know that? I don't give a damn if the two of you are bonded, that's sick and twisted and I'm going to tell Dumbledore about this!"

"Ron!"

"Not now, Hermione!"

"Ronald Weasley! You listen to what _really_ happened!" Draco snapped. "Maybe you ought to get your facts straight before barging in here and pointing fingers. Or did your Mum never teach you proper manners?"

Ron's glare deepened and he lunged towards the blonde. "Don't talk about my Mum!"

"_Ron!_" Harry pushed the furious boy aside and onto the couch. "Control your temper! Jeez, I've had enough drama for a lifetime already. Calm down for a minute, will you? It wasn't Draco who did it!"

"I _told_ you," Hermione hissed, pinching Ron's shoulder. The boy visibly relaxed and a blush replaced the anger that was on his face.

"Oh."

Harry's nails dug into his palm and he had to refrain from kicking his friend in the shins. _He is your best mate, don't hurt him. The Weasley's are the closest thing you have to family, don't hurt him. _"Ron…sometimes, you should maybe just think before you speak."

"Like hell he should," Draco scoffed. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to try and poison Harry? And get him to _shag_ me? I don't need a potion to do that."

Harry almost nodded in agreement before the final statement the blonde had made sunk in. His throat felt uncomfortably tight and he gaped at Draco. "I do not want to shag you!"

"Sure looked like it earlier."

Harry glared at him. Hermione spoke up, sounding extremely flustered. "Harry! Um, so what happened? I mean, I know Malf—Draco didn't poison you, but erm…"

Harry began to grow slightly frustrated. He breathed in deeply for a few seconds to calm himself before speaking. "We went to Slytherin House. They played a prank on me. Lust Potion from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Hermione's face flushed and she took fistfuls of her skirt in her hands awkwardly. "It's nothing, okay? It's not a big deal."

"It kind of is, mate," Ron put in. "One, Fred and George have no business selling…that kind of thing. And half of the school saw you practically humping the life out of Malfoy."

"I was not humping him!"

A cough came from the boy next to him.

"I was _not_!" Or at least, Harry hoped that he hadn't. He couldn't recall most of what had happened, all that he could remember was the overwhelming desire and how utterly beautiful and sexy the potion had made Draco look. The bond already exaggerated his features, but combined with the added lust it made the blonde look like sex on legs.

Draco snorted. "Harry was just thinking how I look like sex on legs. I'm flattered, really, darling."

The blood dropped from Harry's face faster than he thought possible. Hermione had a hand in front of her mouth in order to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry for laughing," she apologized when he frowned at her. "It's just…you two are so cute!"

"Cute?!" the three boys exclaimed—Ron merely because the sight of Harry and Draco together made him nauseous and the bondmates because they didn't like being referred to as a couple of any kind.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, cute." She lowered her voice and quietly mumbled, "Sexy, even."

Harry felt faint. "I think I need to use the loo," he dazedly breathed, stumbling into the closet.

* * *

Draco's eyes were wide open. He hadn't gotten any homework done and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. The bed he was laying in was too hot and the sweat dripped off of him, despite being dressed only in his briefs. He cast a Cooling Charm over himself, but that only made his discomfort grow. _What is wrong with me?_

His head pounded. _Great. Another headache. Just what I needed._

On the other side of the room, Harry peacefully slept in his bed; his deep, even breathing taunted Draco. He watched Harry with envy, panting and perspiring and wondering why the hell he was so _hot_. He rolled out of bed and dropped onto the carpeted floor with a thud. He laid there half naked for what seemed like an eternity.

"How am I supposed to sleep when my bed is hotter than an oven?" he muttered to himself, then stood, and casting a quick _Lumos_, he walked over to the living room and grabbed a piece of spare parchment. He grabbed his quill, dipped it into ink, and began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father…_

* * *

Here's a link where you can see what I imagine their "makeovers" to look like :) remove the spaces! **chouette-e . deviantart dot com / gallery / 26449028# / d57t2yk** A gorgeous picture, if I may point out. Chouette-e is my favorite DeviantArt artist! (You'll need to login for this, no idea why the Mature Content Filter is on, though!)


End file.
